Once a Goblin King
by WorldsNo1Actress
Summary: It's been eight years since the Labyrinth and Sarah's doing what we'd all expect: She's forgetting. But some people just don't take the hint.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, 1st fic, please be kind and review.

Warning: Grammer is not brilliant.

Disclaimer: Don't own never will.

Summary: Title taken from Once a Future King. It's 8 years since that night. And Sarah's doing what we'd all expect. She's forgetting. But some people just don't take the hint.

Once a Goblin King

They leapt over the sides

Cackling with glee

As they entered the deadly

Dark stormy sea

Fear gripped my heart

Causing it to pound

As this wave of goblins

Came round upon round

Thousands, too many to count

A number that left no doubt

As to their intent

Their eyes hell bent

On their beloved Kings treasure

The chaos only an added pleasure

They were to steal what they claim theirs

The many children, the king's heirs

For never could you find

A goblin blind

To the power a child can hold

So they gather them as they are told

For the Goblin King's eyes to behold

Chapter 1

Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great

_She stood alone, the bright lights above her never faltering in their quest to prove the point. The kitchen seemed bigger as she began to tuck into the red jelly in her hand. She hated the stuff but she continued relentless to spoon each agonizing mouthful down her throat. It was tasteless and felt like cotton wool which she forced herself to eat until..._

_He was there. _

_She knew it. _

_There out among the darkness that lay beyond the kitchen, waiting, searching and then finding. _

_Finding her._

_She froze her chest tightening, her breathing becoming shallow. _

_"Stay away, stay away," She cried throwing the spoon and jelly away in the direction where he was waiting. She turned and ran, out the door into the darkness and then beyond. Her steps taking her through the next door and down the hall. Then the lights began lights flickering on and off allowing him to give chase. She could run. But she couldn't escape. In the end he always caught her as he did now. Somehow she had run into his arms. And she burst into flames. _

_He simply held her struggling form as the flames danced and burnt her skin. She thrashed out knowing that he would never let go. Shaking in a burning agony she continued to struggle, as a tormented pleasure twisted itself within the pain. He had to stop. He had to let go. _

_But he wasn't going too._

_She didn't want him too..._

Sarah awoke quickly, drenched in sweet she struck out at the man who was holding her. Her emerald eyes were open wide but unseeing,

He spoke but she didn't hear the words still gripped within the power of the nightmare. She wanted him to stay away...

She wanted them _all_ to stay away...

The shock of cold water being thrown in her face calmed Sarah instantly. Blinking and brushing her soaking hair off her face she finally recognised the man in front of her. It wasn't the nameless monster in her dream but David.

Guilt flooded her senses as she gazed at the tall brown haired man, who stood warily out of reach clutching a glass.

"David," she whispered, the word acting as an apology and an explanation.

David's brown eyes immediately soften and he sat down on the end of her bed looking relieved.

"You scared me there," he muttered and Sarah made no move to edge forward. They sat at opposite ends of the bed for a moment until finally David opened his arms and Sarah gratefully crawled into his embrace. She hated it when he did that, as though she was a bomb about to go off, it was just a nightmare.

Sarah Williams's bedroom was still in the state it had been earlier that night. She sighed with relief that her nightmare hadn't caused her to wreck the room, again. Sarah had always had vivid nightmares and David was still trying to get use to them, being woken up in the night time by her screaming probably wasn't an enjoyable wake up call. The covers of the double bed were spread across the floor, the curtains still closed with only dim moonlight shining through them. And of course the thousands of city lights still left on that joined the glow.

The glow-in-the-dark cloak on her dresser proudly declared one am. There was for once no gentle hum of traffic outside.

Sarah twisted in David's embrace pulling away so she could look up into his puppy dog brown eyes.

"Sorry for-" She started but he shushed her as he gathered up the bed sheets wrapping them around her naked form.

"It's alright, just one of your nightmares." David was wearing her light blue dressing gown a damp patch on the shoulder where she'd laid her head.

Sarah pulled the still warm covers around her curved frame.

"I'll make some coffee," he offered after a moment, David's answer to everything Sarah mused. She nodded her agreement and he left her alone in the bedroom.

What an end to a romantic evening, Sarah groaned as she lent back against the bed rest. It was a nightmare, just a plain uneventful nightmare. That just happened to have spoiled the morning afterwards. David re-entered the room brandishing two steaming mugs of coffee. She gratefully accepted, smiling her thanks, she noticed the glass roll away under the dresser. She would have to dig that out later. David sat down on the bed again and Sarah slide carefully into his embrace and rested her head against his shoulder, causing her long dark brown hair to fall gracefully and unchecked down his back.

David carefully wrapped his arm around her, although she was something delicate and about to break any minute. A brief flash of disappointment rushed through her veins, she wanted comfort not distance. But the emotion was forgotten as he brushed his lips gently against her forehead and she gave a sigh of pleasure.

"Sorry I woke you," She murmured teasingly kissing his cheek, David had a small amount of stubble were he hadn't shaved recently. 'You're like sand paper' she often teased. But he had soft hands; she'd always had a weakness for soft hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked ignoring her attempt to distract him as she placed several quick kisses along his jaw.

Sarah cuddled close to him, placing her mug of coffee on one of the pillars at the edge of her double bed.

Yes I'm fine, she thought or at least she liked to think so, but it wasn't true.

A small nag in the back of her mind said she should say something, she should remember.

Sarah dismissed the feeling and dream; it was just an old paranoia that surfaced after she had nightmares. Karen had always said that when you woke up the worst was over. The storm had past and the after effects are nothing.

"I'm fine David," Sarah answered, smiling up at him.

The fear had lost its grip on her, for the time being at least.

--

_And now onto the lighter side of the news; a new band are storming the charts this year, critics are titling them 'the next beetles'. Lets go to our on the spot reporter for their next concert. Hello Ted, that's a lot of pressure to place on a band that's only been around six weeks. _

"How can anyone be the next Beetles? The Beetles were amazing so this next band should be itself," David commented as he took another bite of the cheese omelette Sarah had prepared for the two of them. Sarah made a noise that showed she agreed, smiling she began to clear up the breakfast table.

The rest of the morning despite its beginning was turning out to be a good one, breakfast just the two of them. It was nice to cook for someone else and David being quite good in the kitchen had joined in.

Their feast prepared the two of them settled down to watch the news, David being the opinionated one making some sort of comment on each report.

Ready to grin, quick to like and something to say on everything, described him rather well in Sarah's mind. Sarah left the living room and piled the dirty

things into the dish washer. No one ever ate in her kitchen mostly due to the fact that it was tiny. Big enough for a fridge, a cooker and the counter that held the gleaming microwave.

Anything else and there'd be no room to stand. Karen had huffed and said she should find somewhere bigger. Sarah had answered she was looking, but they had both know she wouldn't. The view from the apartment living room window kept Sarah enchanted and even Karen had softened on seeing the rest of the flat.

Another smile graced Sarah's lips as she realised that 8 or so years ago she won't have cared about Karen's opinion at all. But in the present she had hoped for her step-mum's approval and Karen had started to really enjoy the closer, but by no means perfect relationship between them. She was happy to give her honest opinion when Sarah asked for it. On other things as well as the flat...

Sarah pushed the door open back onto the living room her eyes falling on her boyfriend David; who was happily slumped on the sofa listening patiently to the news. His empty plate the only thing remaining on the knee height breakfast table. She took a moment to admire his short brown hair as it sprang away from his scalp with a life of its own. Un expectantly Sarah was reminded of another person's hair that insisted on defying gravity, he just happened to be blond...

_Don't defy me Sarah. _

Sarah flinched, surprised at the memory. It had been a long time since she'd thought about him or the Labyrinth. Though the biggest reminder of that time was coming to stay for a week. And evidence of its lessons were there in her every day life. Perhaps she was getting more used to allowing her experience with magic to vanish into the background...

Sarah was brought out of her pondering by the sudden loud screeching of something from the T.V.

"What the-" she exclaimed.

_That was a preview of the latest hit the Fire Gangs new single. 'Don't' play with my head' it has been voted the most moving of their work to date._

"It sounds like someone introduced Merlin to a group of cats," Sarah muttered as the camera showed a group of five men dressed in bright feather red costumes.

A lump starting forming in Sarah throat as memories began leaping up for attention. Merlin was now buried at home, and those costumes...

She shoved the thoughts down viciously and grabbing the controller turned off the offending T.V. The Fire Gang was far too familiar a title.

"Hey, I was watching that?" David's protested as he turned to face her, brown eyes wide with false shock.

"I can't believe you think watching TV is more interesting than me." Sarah teased, hand on hip pretending to look annoyed. A sudden image of Karen sprang to mind.

"How did you become an actress again?" David asked, "that performance was terr-" His next sentence was cut short as Sarah knocked him over the head with a pillow.

"You're in for it now," David said leaping up to grab her, she dodged side ways laughing as he span to come after again. Grinning he snagged her against the wall and kissed her, hard. She wrapped her arm around his neck enjoying the feeling of David pressed up against her. She slides her fingers into his hair, relaxing completely into the kiss.

They broke away after a moment and Sarah purred breathlessly, "You clean up and give me a second to get ready. Then you can walk me to meet Gwen."

"Certainly milady," he teased, his warm breath brushing against her ear. She bristled with pleasure, then he let go of her. As Sarah vanished into her bedroom, deciding to give her hair a good brush, she wondered if she should try to convince David to stay home today and she could cancel her appointment with Gwen...

Sarah placed herself in front of the old mirror on her dressing table and attempt to tame the knots in her dark brown hair. She watched her face as she worked, listening to David humming some strange tune as he cleaned up the living room. The same bright green eyes she'd always had stared back at her.

The dresser had once lived in her room back when she was teenager. Though to call her Labyrinth friends she didn't need the dresser, it had become something of a symbol. She couldn't bear to be rid of it. Sarah noted her hair was thinner since she'd recently had it layered, but other than that the face that had first seen Ludo in the mirror hadn't changed at all...

Sarah shook her head, driving away the thoughts of the Labyrinth. Why was she thinking about that today? She'd managed to ignore it for going on 5 years now, they'd said call if you need. She didn't _need_ them at the moment.

Trying to focus on something else, Sarah listened again to David who was still humming happily away. He was what Gwen called safe.

Calm, teasing, always willing to smile and looking for someone to spend the rest of his life with. Perfect for what she was looking for. A smile coming to her features as her mind drifted back to the evening before. Just a movie and dinner back at her place, but it had been with David, that made it fantastic...

For six months they'd been going steady.

She'd meet David through a friend of a friend over a year ago. She'd just got out of an ugly relationship with a guy named Will and David was licking some old wounds after Jemma. They'd been friends and hadn't really been an item till David invited her to movies. She'd found him quiet and shy at first till she managed to get him to open up and see his more humorous romantic side. Like one evening when she'd come home from a rather bad evening at the theatre to her apartment finding it filled with roses.

'One rose for every time I thought of you last night,' David had told her. They had the keys to each others apartment and most of their friends were now waiting for David to propose.

In everyone's eyes they were the perfect couple, and Sarah knew exactly when he was planning to ask the major question. Their six month anniversary was coming up; they'd booked a romantic evening cruise around the statue of Liberty.

A week and a day to go, she thought smiling. Leaving her hair down but considerably tidier Sarah snatched up her coat and called to David.

They left the apartment together, greeting Mrs Yu from the flat opposite. Mrs Yu eyed the two of them approvingly, she was a short friendly Japanese (I not Chinese, I tell you. Honestly what is it with you American's) woman. She had been the best neighbour Sarah could ask for; Mrs Yu was always keeping an eye out for Sarah often inviting her round for tea or supper with her large family.

She was also willing to have Toby round for one night, when he came next week so Sarah could go out with David for their anniversary.

David slipped his hand into Sarah's as they took the elevator down to the ground floor.

--

Toby stared at his packed suitcase, put out. Why did mum have to pack the stuff he wanted at the bottom? Lancelot had to be in his rucksack, Richard and Minty wouldn't see him with his teddy on the plane so he wanted it.

The comic books should also have gone in his rucksack, he began shoving aside his clothes and dug out the prizes he sort. Then transferring them to his red shoulder bag he gazed back towards the now very messy suitcase. Feeling a little guilty at how he'd messed up his stuff that his mum had just neatly sorted. Toby attempted to re-fold them.

And failed. After a few seconds he slammed the lid down and locked it up instead. After all he was only visiting Sarah, she wasn't going to mind if he looked a little scruffy. And mum never needed to find out. She wasn't going to check his stuff anyway before they left.

At least he hoped not.

--

Sarah kissed David goodbye then entered the cafe to meet up with Gwen. David was a teacher of music at the one of the many High schools in New York, Rive dell.

So that meant this Friday he was working, Sarah wondered if she was cursed to fancy men older than her. David was only six years older, his 30, her 24 but she'd always been more mature for her age. Well perhaps not always but 13 hours can-

Stop it Sarah, why am I linking everything back to that place today? She thought.

Spotting Gwen in their favourite booth she waved. Gwen caught her eye and waved her over.

"Hey ya I already ordered you an ice bun and coffee," Gwen said as Sarah sat down across from her friend. Gwen worked at the Henry James Theatre along with Sarah as an actor. The two of them were often working together in the same plays. Once Sarah had finished her educational days she'd thrown herself into the acting world to the horror of her step-mum. Surprisingly for her parents Sarah had managed to be quite successful and it was partly thanks to the woman sitting across from her.

Gwen was very tall, with short blond hair and light eyes made even bigger than they already were by rectangular shaped glasses. She was also British, her accent making her even more interesting to talk to.

"So you got the ring yet?" Gwen teased pretending to examine Sarah's hands, she smiled at her friend and answered, "Hopefully soon. Trust me you know all about my love life."

"I like to think so."

"What about you and Chris?" Sarah asked carefully she wasn't sure if it was a subject she should bring up but Gwen seemed so cheerful today. Gwen gave a shrug, "Same old, same old."

Sarah quickly dropped the subject and began asking other questions, like how she was? Had she heard from her brother in India yet?

Gwen something of a storyteller launched into one of the stories her brother had experienced with an Elephant. She also asked Sarah to remind her to do some shopping when they left the cafe. Her fridge was next to empty. Sarah agreed she would. Then time began to vanish as the two girls caught up with each other. The last time they'd really sat down and talked had been a good three weeks ago. So they completely enjoyed the bliss of just being together.

"You and David are such the perfect couple though," Gwen commented after a moment bringing the conversation full circle. Sarah had switched off slightly her mind was now called back as Gwen continued, "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, David loves me and I love Jareth," Sarah agreed, taking another sip of her warm coffee. This had to be at least her third cup by now. I'm getting far to attached to caffeine at the moment, she thought.

Though, it was caffeine there were worse things in the world to have lots of...

"What?" Gwen asked bemused, Sarah looked at her friend's confused face.

"What what?" She said, smiling.

"Who's Jareth?" Sarah felt her neck stiffen as her friend spoke the name. Her hands clenched tighter on the mug she held, how the hell-? Sarah resisted the urge to turn her head, god what if Gwen had just summoned him. The noise of the cafe faded away, the image of the Labyrinth came back in full force.

Followed by the memory of her entering her brother's room...

The thunder storm...

Goblins and the King as he stood before her...

_You cowered before me, I was frightening. _

"Sarah, Sarah," Gwen was shaking her shoulder, Sarah turned to look at her friend, staring at her unseeing for a moment before blinking back the thoughts.

She shrugged her friend off, putting her mug down, staring at her hands which were now shaking violently.

"You alright? You've gone white," Sarah nodded placing her hands on her lap to hide the fact they were still shaking. Get a grip girl; you beat him he is not coming back. Especially not into a crowded cafe in the middle of New York.

"Why'd you ask about Jar- I mean him," Sarah asked Gwen feeling suspicion build up inside her head.

Gwen frowned, "You said his name first, 'you went David loves me and I love you know who',"

"I did?" Sarah asked weakly she hadn't even noticed, what was wrong with her today? This was just getting worse and worse.

"Who is he?" Gwen asked, concern was written all over her features, she was leaning forward hand poised over her shoulder. Sarah paused; she wasn't going to lie not to Gwen. But she obviously couldn't tell the whole truth.

_He's the king of the Goblins; I met him after he kidnapped my brother when I by accident wished him away. To save Toby I was then forced to run his magical Labyrinth with him turning up now and again just because he felt like it. He's a frustrating, arrogant and annoying creature that could never be called human. He also asked me to marry him when I was 16 and was my first crush..._

Yep that would go down perfectly, Sarah thought bitterly and then they'd start looking for her padded cell.

"He was my teacher," she said after a moment. Since her mind was desperate for her to think about those 13 hours she allowed the memories to flood her. His eyes came back as the most vivid thought, one blue and one brown...

_How you've turned my world you precious thing._

A teacher described him perfectly; those 13 hours changed her more than 8 years ever did. He'd shown her just how important Toby really was. All the things she had taken carelessly for granted... And he'd done it all acting the dark, attractive villain. Even after 8 years Jareth could still make her heart race faster in her chest.

"A teacher?" Gwen prompted; Sarah considered breezing over the subject but thought better of it. She'd never talked about Jareth to anyone not even her friends from the Labyrinth. Maybe actually mentioning him would do her some good...

"He wasn't a teacher at school but he me taught about myself. Like how not to take things for granted and being careful what I wished for."

"Ahh...old crush right?" Gwen teased. Sarah flushed pink before she could help it, not a good reaction since she was soon to be engaged.

Gwen however seemed very curious, "Older? Wait of course he was you're only interested in older guys."

Yeah, a thousand or so years older, Sarah thought.

"I meet him in a thunder storm," Sarah murmured, feeling herself smile, this was helping. Gwen's sigh and exclamation of 'how romantic' made the horrifying memory when she had entered the bedroom knowing her brother wasn't there and that she might never see him again a little less terrible.

She could remember perfectly how he'd looked that night, dangerous, powerful and inhumanly beautiful. "Alright stop hogging all the details. What happened girl you're blushing thinking about him," Gwen said.

"Not much to say. I didn't know him very long we met briefly in a thunder storm when I was 16. He was older, handsome, and arrogant. He had the most amazing eyes one light blue and the other topaz. I'd been afraid of him at first, he seemed so...dangerous. Though..." Sarah faltered unable to explain the moments of seduction and attraction. Even years later as she recognised them for what they were she felt herself grow warm.

He'd frighten her, annoyed her and intrigued her. Her heart was speeding up insider her chest again but she steeled herself against. He'd been after her brother for goodness, any moments between the two of them had been part of the means of distracting her. Even at the end, just fear me, love me and I will be your slave.

His words had been tempting, his eyes holding hers both darker with promises that she barely even now understood.

"I was attracted to him but he wasn't really interested in me," Sarah finished; the seduction had been a means to an end. She couldn't dislike him for it, it had been part of the game and the lessons she'd leant were beyond valuable. Her feelings about him had been used against her, but she'd beaten him and now they'd never see each other again. It was a truce of sorts, he left her alone and she left his magical Labyrinth alone. Her sanity was at stake otherwise.

"He used you?" Gwen asked sympathy in her voice again.

Sarah gave a dry smile, "Something like that but he's ancient history. I'd just prefer it if you didn't mention his name. A sore memory really."

Gwen nodded her understanding, and then the topic was ended as they were unexpectedly joined by Steve Barlow and Chris Evans. Gwen flushed at seeing Chris; he as usual missed it completely.

Sarah grounded her teeth in annoyance and pulled Steve down to sit beside her, forcing Chris to sit beside Gwen. That at least was something, she thought.

"So how are my two favourite girls?" Steven started off the conversation.

"Good," Sarah said smiling, as Gwen said fine.

"Isn't your little brother coming tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, Toby. My dad and Karen are going to England to for a holiday break so I said Toby could stay with me for the week." Sarah had to admit talking about Jareth had helped more than she thought it would have done.

"Cute, Sarah the babysitter," Steve teased, Sarah rolled her eyes at him. After a moment she checked her watch, 10 o'clock. She had to meet the Karen, Dad and Toby at the airport at five, but she had plenty of things to do in the meantime.

She jumped up and said goodbye to her friends and reminded Gwen about her shopping. Steve seeing an opportunity to play matchmaker declared he suddenly had to go as well. The two of them scattered (after Sarah paid her bill) leaving Chris and Gwen alone. Once outside Sarah made forward to cross the road, then she paused and turned back to see Steve gazing into the window watching Gwen and Chris. Rolling her eyes, Sarah grabbed Steve's arm.

"Leave them alone, you know they can see you."

"Yeah, but I'm hoping they'll be to interested in each other to notice me amongst all the other customers," was Steve's reply, the two of them then stepped back to allow several people a chance to exit. Even after five years here, Sarah often found herself swamped by the amount of people in New York.

There seemed to be something of a continuous flow, like a large steam. People acting as the water droplets. She gave a tug on Steve's arm.

"Come on cupid, leave them to it," Sarah said, Steve wavered then linking arms with her they turned and walked off together.

"Alright darling who-is-soon-to-live-in-eternal-bliss-with-her-gorgeous-brunette I shall take your advice on how to handle the non existent romance between some of my favourite people."

"Excellent, for my advice is highly sort after."

Sarah teased back, a smile spreading across her face for David. Sarah couldn't believe she'd said that about Jareth, it was a slip of the tongue brought on by her Labyrinth memories that was all. She loved David, the most wonderful man in the world, she thought happily. They'd often talked about a future together and both were keen on staying in New York., but a honeymoon in Italy had always been Sarah's ideal dream. And soon he was going to propose and perhaps they'd have kids...

Sarah entertained herself thoroughly for the rest of the day by fantasizing about a flat in New York with David as a husband. Then they'd probably find a house in the suburbs.

The only problem in their relationship was he could be such a pushover at times, and distant somehow. He seemed too hesitant as though he had to think carefully about it before taking her hand or kissing her. The glass bottle effect was slightly irritating...

But that aside Sarah loved him.

Sarah was content for the rest of the day her mind blissfully unaware that anything had changed. Foolish girl.

--

Karen clasped her hands together, leaning back against the seat she took a deep breath calming herself. She was suddenly reminded of a game Sarah had invented when Toby was four, rainbow breathing.

_Alright peanut, what you do is breathe in picturing a dark red flower. Like this. Then as you breathe out imagine it slowly opening. _

_Then again with a blue one, that its. _

_Now green..._

A smile spread across her features, Toby and Sarah got on so well. It was what any mother could hope for.

That was also a pleasing thought; to think of Sarah as her daughter and that she, Karen, was her mother. The plane hummed quietly beneath her and Karen glanced sideways at her son fast asleep, Lancelot clutched tightly in his arms.

The poor thing had been ecstatic at spending half term at his sister, it had been impossible to get him to sleep last night. Now on the plane bound for New York he was out like a light, short blond hair ruffed and spiked from his constant tossing with a smile on his face.

Karen loved that about her 10 year old son, he grinned like a cat in his sleep. So she always knew when he'd had a nightmare. She gently brushed her short blond curls form her face.

Karen had cut her hair into a bob for the trip to London. Apparently they were all the rage at the moment, Karen Williams was never one to look out of place.

It was how the woman lived her life an organised series of event with the odd surprise here and there, like Robert.

Her husband had followed Toby's example and was happily dozing in the other seat next to her head lolling against the small window. Karen smiled her oak brown eyes crinkling as she watched her family.

There was only one member missing. Sarah.

Karen could admit that she didn't understand her stepdaughter very well at times.

Sarah was an unpredictable spur of the moment person, the exact opposite of Karen's ordered life style.

But somewhere along the line they'd clicked, one night Sarah had stopped trying to block Karen from her life. They'd actually managed to have a good conversation with each other, without arguing.

They'd found a compromise, a common ground of agreement. So that settled, Karen had no worries what so ever about letting Toby spend a week with his half sister.

--

Sarah opened her arms, the wide grin stretched far across her face as the blond ten year old raced towards her.

"Hey ya Toby," she gasped as he wound his arms firmly around her neck.

"Sarah," came the muffled reply from her shoulder. The siblings broke away as Karen and Robert approached. Toby, acting completely against stereotyping, grasped Sarah's hand in his and stood happily by her side. Sarah noted he'd grown since she'd last seen him; he came up to ribs now were as last time he'd been only at her waist.

The New York airport was packed and the exchange between the family members was brief.

Karen and Robert would be flying out in an hour or so meaning that they couldn't come round to her flat. Toby seemed to have no problem at all with being separated from his parents for a week.

He also kept his hand safely in Sarah's. Something most kids over the age of six always tried to avoid. But Toby was a very relaxed boy, few things every seemed to faze or annoy him.

So bags grabbed and fair wells given the two of them were back into a taxi heading home. The two of them had plenty to talk about and the conversation was continuous.

"Will you take me to see your theatre?" Toby asked.

"If you want to of course. It's mostly me and you kiddo, _all week_," She teased.

"Oh _No_," Toby pretended to wine receiving a playful shove from his sister. This resulted in retaliation to the point were the cab driver told them to 'cut it out, please.' Sarah instantly labelled him as the politest cab driver she'd ever met.

A comfortable silence reined for a few second before...

"Will David be around?"

Sarah hesitated unsure how to answer; she was never to sure about the two of them. They'd only met once before, though she'd hadn't been going out with David at the time, and neither of them would give an opinion on the other.

The ten and thirty year old both curiously dodged the subject.

"He may drop in once or twice," she answered carefully, watching his large blue eyes.

"Good," Toby declared before bounding out the cab, "When are we seeing Mrs Yu?" he yelled back from the sidewalk. Sarah grinned as she dragged the suitcases out and paid the driver.

Mrs Yu having children of her own had instantly taken to Toby when he'd visited before.

He must have been about eight then. She'd made a wonderful three coursed meal for the whole of the Williams family on that visit.

"As soon as we've unpacked," Sarah informed the energetic 10 year old who'd bounced into the lobby and did a brilliant Karen like 'hurry up Sarah' as he stood by the elevator. Like mother, like son, Sarah thought joining him.

please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I've had reviews! Am so happy!

This one is a bit short, don't worry next chapter is longer.

Chapter 2

Of impatience and ignorance

Sarah shoved past another person and waved again towards a cab driver. He sped by without even looking up; load Eineim music blaring out the open window.

Sarah groaned, she needed to get to the theatre and the heavy bustle of endless people was getting on her nerves. Toby's hand was gripping her left tightly, so as not to be swept away by the crowd. Oh there's never any room, she thought furiously. Having been raised in New Jersey the constant throb of people sometimes drove her crazy. Hasn't these people any understanding of personal space?

Toby, being completely Toby, was humming quietly under his breath perfectly relaxed as Sarah dragged him back and forth across the compact sidewalk. He was so like her father, calm and relaxed. Even in some of Sarah's wilder fits he'd rarely ever raised his voice. Toby excelled that same calm confidence bordering on arrogance. Sarah's dad had never managed to perfect it to Toby's level however, which often bemused Sarah. Toby had always been different...

David grabbed her shoulders pulling her back against him to stop her leaping out onto the road.

"Calm down," his warm breath purred against her neck.

"Let's just take the subway?" he offered. Sarah turned round to glare into his dark brown eyes. He was only just taller than her and she was wearing heels so this was easier than usual.

Sarah didn't like the subway, he knew that. The dark underground always made her feel suffocated. This fear thankfully had nothing to do with that night...

Sarah felt like tearing her hair out, she was scoring points now. That's from the Labyrinth 7, that's not from the Labyrinth 4. Her nerves were on end and it was starting to show, her nightmares were becoming more surreal. Toby had only been staying for three nights and last night driven into panic by her screaming had called David, by digging out her cell phone from her handbag.

Sarah had awoken sweating to find David clasping her hand and her brother hovering in fear outside the door.

To make it up to him, Sarah had promised to take him to the Henry James Theatre. And if they couldn't get a cab...

"Alright. Toby we're taking the subway," David offered her a reassuring grin before kissing her cheek. This lightened Sarah's mood considerably. She smiled and the three of them pushed their way back.

The escape to the theatre would definitely improve Sarah's own mood, as well as Toby's. And David of course would come along for the ride. The theatre was still holding final auditions and no one would mind three people wondering about. A trip around her sanctuary, it would do the three of them some good. Toby and Sarah followed David down the long abused stairs into the dark mass of the subway. Far too small for all it tried to accomplice.

Aside from the customers there was near the entrance a cluster of people all dressed in dark greys and blacks. This set Sarah's teeth instantly on edge; she'd worn her knee length grey coat this morning with black heels, blouse and black suit skirt. Stop it Sarah, she hissed inside her mind. Just because a group of tramps were dressed in similar colours to her was no reason to starting screaming. There were plenty of other people dressed in those colours...

She couldn't help feeling something of a snob at her thoughts.

"I'll buy the tickets," David told her, Sarah smiled gratefully at him. The pair of them seemed something of a miss-matched couple dress sense wise, Sarah mused as he moved off to the ticket counter. He was dressed in jeans and a dark brown fleece. Brown, it was a warm colour. Toby had followed David; it was nice to see the two of them getting along. Her earlier fears now long subsided.

"This is good," she whispered aloud, a good outing with three of them was just what she needed to clear the cob webs from her head. The dark, tightly packed subway forgotten.

"Would you like one?"

Sarah jumped with fright as someone hissed the words in her ear. Spinning round Sarah started shaking her head, she didn't want anything-

She froze, a knot forming in her stomach and clenching tight. It was one of the group of tramps and in his outstretched hand was clutched a peach. A perfectly ordinary looking peach...

That's what they were all doing, selling peaches. Passers by were happily pausing, exchanging money then moving away eagerly eating the yellow coloured fruits...

Sarah couldn't take this anymore. Her senses pushed to breaking point, she opened her mouth and screamed.

The person, a scruffy young boy with bloodshot eyes, leaped backwards in surprise. Then he turned and fled.

Sarah kept screaming, couldn't they all just go away, she had chosen to forget that night. Five years ago she'd chosen to stop.

Why couldn't they understand she didn't want to remember them? She wanted to be _normal_. She wanted to the magic to just fade. She wanted the past to _die_. It seemed that the past had other ideas.

David was there saying something, trying to comfort her, calm her. She shook him off her the scream finally dying but he wasn't what she wanted...

Toby was there.

Sarah lent down and dragged him into her embrace. Burying her face into his mane of blond hair she held him tight. Tears making there way down her cheeks. Toby didn't say anything, but he instead just held her. Keeping her together rather than letting her fall to pieces. Sarah found herself wishing he was still small enough to pick up. Still small enough to drag away from danger. If they were after he brother again then she had something to say about that...

"Sarah, are you ok?" Toby asked, Sarah pulled away reining in her hysteria. Large blue eyes watched her, filled with a worry and something bordering on understanding...

"Yeah kiddo, just -" she broke off shaking her head, allowing her hair to slide forward cloaking her face as she looked down at her brother. The two of them were whispering, people giving them a wide berth as though everyone understood they needed a moment alone. Despite that there were several people watching.

"Sarah, David's worried about you. I want you to be ok, it's nice when you're happy Sarah," he told her.

"I'll make it up to Toby. Your sister's just wound a little tight at the moment," Sarah promised. The boy then shook his head, "You should make it up to David. But you owe me a story tonight, deal?"

He grinned easing her tension, Sarah felt herself smile back. Heart beat slowing to normal pace.

"Deal."

They mockingly shook hands, which David then took as a sign to approach again. His face quickly portrayed his worry and guilt settled inside her. She gently brushed her lips against his and then told him she was fine.

They took the subway, the three of them managed to fall into easy conversation.

Sarah often took the back seat allowing the two of them to connect. Toby enjoyed many forms of music and David being a teacher enjoyed giving his opinions on certain tastes. They also clicked on other things such as their enjoyment of the same sport, baseball. Sarah completely tuned out then, till they began to discuss legends and mythology, something David hated and Toby was an expert.

The two Williams joined forces at this point to state that despite their origins myths was an excellent example of opinions of the time.

"How else does someone really know the mind of people you'll never meet than by learning their myths and stories?" Sarah declared.

"That's like saying people in the future will judge us through Friends or some other stupid soap."

"Then you have to apply the same principal that soaps are an exaggerated version of our reality. Why can't folk lore be a more extreme version of their times then?" Sarah countered.

"Or perhaps, we could just accept that the world really had creatures like that," Toby pointed out.

"I think that's impossible," David replied huffily, "Why aren't there anymore creatures around like that now?"

"Perhaps we killed them off. Like we killed the dodo off," the blue eyed boy suggested.

"Or maybe we're just not seeing them," Sarah started carefully, "Just because they're there doesn't mean we actually have to see them."

They were out of the subway by this point and just reaching the large grey building, known as the Henry James theatre. It was famous, but only by word of mouth.

The three of them ended their conversations and stood outside for a moment staring at it. The building seemed more like a cathedral with its huge stone pillars and many thousands of gargoyles. It stood out hugely from the modern architecture, flats mostly, around it.

The Henry James theatre was an unusual one. Many famous actresses and actors started out here, but the place itself had never had a review written about it. The place was like a hide out for all directors. They came to chose from the range of talents within its hall. The benefactor Henry James who set the theatre up was very strict on the idea that he didn't want a famous place. Reports or photographers were forbidden, advertising was organised carefully. The cost for a ticket was at a perfectly average price and many people from all over New York came to watch the performances.

The theatre was also known for never dropping people simply for new talent, this was due to most directors who came picking out those with anything exceptional and taking them away to perform in the plays that made them famous. Many actors within the Henry James theatre were there out of the choice to continue. Sarah had stumbled across the place once she arrived in New York.

Intrigued she'd signed up and was for the time being perfectly happy to work in such a place. The pay was good and the chance to act without any major stardom was a comfortable environment. Sarah wished to remain working there for the time being though she knew it wouldn't be long before she would start looking else where.

The theatre was often packed with people, not the rich or supposed geniuses of the theatre but just New Yorkers. People in the mood that evening to see a decent performance and not in the mood to dress up lavishly.

"Cool," Toby whispered, his large eyes wider than usual, like a child in a sweet shop.

Sarah grinned and after a quick word with Walter who manned the doors the three of them were inside. Sarah knew the place well, she lead the two off them around backstage. Unable to resist she spun a story about the theatre similar to the thread of the Dracula book. Toby enjoyed her story, acting as usual as the perfect audience. David looked a little disapproving but still listened.

Sarah felt fantastic as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders, the theatre was her sanctuary. None of her earlier worries mattered. Here she could always hide.

--

A Goblins life is a simple one. Like most creatures, they exist to enjoy what they can from the time they are born to the time they die. Some are clever than others, though in general that's not saying very much. They take pleasure in songs, entertainment and enjoy the presence of their King.

The Lord of the Labyrinth as he was sometimes known. He had inspired a loyalty in many of the creatures that those of his kind would have thought impossible.

The creatures of the Labyrinth knew their King. Goblins, Firey's, Dwarves and all the other strange inhabitants could sense the change, the tear. The very fabric of their world being torn apart, they waited.

They continued on with their lives, all with the same feeling of awe. Though there were other emotions mixed in as well, a sense of respect and awe at the reality of the world being ripped to threads.

The Dwarf - still scared from an earlier experience - that sprayed the fairy infestation of the Labyrinth was filled with fear. Once he had called himself a coward, he would have run from the things now starting to occur.

But that had been another life time ago.

Now, he would stay, he would continue on. Because there was light at the end of the tunnel, perhaps amongst the chaos to come he'd see her.

The fear that had plagued him recently was often quickly overwhelmed by the sense of happiness. He would see her again, that was worth everything.

Other's had less noble wishes, either way it didn't matter. Something was beginning, something had already started and now it was being brought to the final showdown.

Opinion didn't matter anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I can be consistent, third chapter up!

Chapter 3

The Evening Performance

"You're sure I look alright?" Sarah demanded, running her hands back through her hair. She received a sharp slap on her hand.

"Sarah if you're going to keep doing that you'll ruin the curls," Maggie groaned, shoving Sarah back into her seat in front of the dresser. Maggie and Gwen were preparing her for the anniversary cruise, and most likely proposal. Sarah had hardly eaten anything that day, her stomach a butterfly of nerves. The cruise was a black tie event and would be a whole evening and most of the morning on the boat. There were rooms on the cruise should the guests wish to retire at any point during the entertainment. It was an expensive evening, but perfectly romantic and Sarah couldn't wait.

Maggie was happily attacking her hair with curlers. The straight dark locks were now carefully curled away from her face and down her back. Maggie was also threading small silver pieces of thread into her hair; she was like a magpie, having an obsession with sparkly things. Her name Maggie was well chosen.

The dress was black; backless it hugged her figure straight down making her seem taller, more graceful. 'Innocent,' Gwen had declared. Sarah despite her age portrayed a sweet naivety. It probably had something to do with her skin; the pale cream colour was enhanced to soft ivory by the darkness of the dress.

Maggie was playing on that idea as she carefully applied make up to her features, spending a lot of her time doing what she called enhancing her eyes.

Sarah didn't like to wear make up, it felt too much effort most of the time. But she had to admit that Maggie was right. She looked beautiful; her hair now no longer hanging about her face displayed her graceful neck and collar bone. Her sharp green eyes seemed to almost sparkle; her cheeks were enhanced enough by the continuous blush. Maggie had layered on a certain amount of foundation to keep the colour to a pink rather than a red.

"David is not going to be able to keep his hands off you," Maggie said as she straightened the earrings in Sarah's ears causing Sarah to wince. She was ready.

Gwen re-entered the room at that moment, Sarah gave a little twirl her features lit up in a smile. It was like Cinderella off to the ball with her handsome prince...

A fairytale moment - with a nice human touch.

"Nervous," Gwen teased gently clasping her hands. Sarah could feel the dryness of her throat; she nodded unable to stop smiling. Tonight she stopped being Sarah Williams; she became Sarah Meine instead...

The three were interrupted by a knock on the door from Toby.

"You look great Sarah," he complemented, "Can I go to Mrs Yu's now?" Sarah grabbed her coat and bag for the evening throwing them onto her sofa she took Toby over to Mrs Yu's.

The small woman greeted them with a giant smile and several comments on Sarah's stunning appearance.

Sarah was very glad of the foundation as she could feel her cheeks incinerate under the praise. Mrs Yu welcomed Toby in and told him he was staying with her youngest son, Kyo. He was twelve. At that moment the four Yu children came racing into the room. The two boy twins, 14, Ritso and Akito, were throwing a fruit back and forth. Yuki, the eldest at 16 and the only girl, was trying to intercept along with Kyo.

Akito did a rogue throw which his brother missed and Toby gracefully caught. The four of them stopped on seeing the new comer.

"Which team am I on?" Toby asked, casually placing his rucksack on the floor and disarming everyone with a pleasing smile. The natural confidence and friendly humour breaking off him in waves. Nobody was immune, Sarah grinned as they willing allowed Toby to join in. Mrs Yu then told Sarah she would take proper care of her brother for the evening.

"Thank you so much."

"Any time, you are always welcome here," Mrs Yu told her smiling brightly, before turning and snapping at Akito who'd jumped over the sofa trying the catch the flying fruit.

Sarah with a final wave goodbye to her brother turned and left the apartment re-entering her own. David said he'd be there to pick her up at 8. Only about five minutes to go.

Sarah walked into her apartment only to be greeted by a sickly sweet smell. Her hand tightened on the door knob.

"Not now," she groaned. Taking a bracing breath Sarah entered the living room, to see Maggie and Gwen eating peaches. The smell was everywhere, thickening the air, clogging up her senses. Sarah silently swore at the Goblin King, couldn't that bastard get the hint?

"Where did you get those?" she snapped shocking the two of them, they both halted their conversation and turned to look at their fuming friend bemused.

"Sarah what-" Gwen began.

"Where. Did. You. Get. Those. Peaches?" Sarah asked through clenched teeth, her hands curled into fists.

"Honey they're yours," Maggie said, eyeing her strangely and gesturing towards the bowl on her table. There had never been a fruit bowl there before.

Now there was, it was full to the brim with peaches. She was going to kill him.

Sarah hadn't time to think about it, her anger pulsing she grabbed the fruit and throw it out of the open window.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed into the night, the sound of the china hitting the pavement was silenced by the hum of traffic.

Sarah stood there frozen, her breathing coming in huge gasps. Then Gwen was there, she still smelt of peaches. Sarah wrinkled her noise in disgust as her friend pulled her away. The cool night air was no longer blowing on her face but the smell had gone now, more or less. He was not going to ruin her evening. Sarah thought stubbornly.

"Sarah what was that about?" Maggie asked, she was very pixie like, with short spiked black hair and shorter than Sarah. Hands on hips she stared openly into Sarah's green eyes.

Sarah opened her mouth, praying something would come to mind. Some excuse to her stupid behaviour a moment ago...

The door opened and David came to her rescue. Sarah, relieved was in his arms a second later pressing her mouth eagerly against his. He was taken aback by her abruptness but readily responded.

The couple stayed like that a moment and Sarah spied out of the corner of her eye, Maggie and Gwen exchange a grin between each other. Good, she thought they would now drop the subject.

David pulled away, and then took a moment to admire her. She flushed with pleasure at his lustful gaze and noted he looked nicely cleaned up as well. Wearing a neat black suit and tie, a silver chain in his waist showing the give away sign of a pocket watch. His brown hair combed, Sarah savoured the sensation as she run her hands through the soft brown threads. He'd shaved as well.

"Ready? We should get going," David said after a moment.

"Yeah sure," Sarah smiled, tonight was her night. David and her were going to get engaged, she was going to happily enjoy the evening ahead. No Labyrinth and its infuriating King was going to get in her way. The Goblin King had played his part in her life, she wanted a mortal now. No romance with the gods but a committed relationship. Grabbing her bag and throwing on her coat, Sarah slid her hand into David's and then kissed him again. She was being possessive, stating the man as hers and showing she wasn't in the mood to play with an old adversary. He better have gotten the message.

--

Gwen had allowed Maggie to do her hair, a mistake she knew she'd regret later when she had to take all the pins out. The two of them shared a flat a few blocks away from Sarah and Maggie having been bursting with creativity at turning Sarah into a princess needed something to do. Gwen had let Maggie at her short blond hair for her amusement, though she couldn't help feeling worried. Sarah reaction at seeing the peaches that she must have brought was...strange. To say the least.

Deciding to voice her opinion Gwen asked Maggie, "What do you think was wrong with Sarah?"

Gwen couldn't see Maggie's expression from where she was sitting but she found it easy to read her voice.

"You mean the fruit bowl thing? No idea. Though now you mention it I could kill for another peach. All this week I've been having a craving for peaches."

"Yeah same," Gwen admitted, she'd always loved peaches but recently she'd felt really in the mood for some more of the sweet fruits. Maggie having finished her master piece, allowed Gwen to replace her glasses. Gwen didn't need them badly mostly just for reading but she wore them most of the time out of habit.

"It's amazing," Maggie said after a moment, "Just think our little Sarah's going to be engaged tonight!"

Gwen grinned at Maggie's joy; yeah it was a nice thought. Sarah happily engaged to David...

Though she found her mind wondering back to that talk in the cafe. Jareth...

Sarah had been pretty elusive on the subject, who had this mysterious man been that year's later still made Sarah blush?

"Shall we celebrate?" Gwen asked suddenly, Sarah's business was business. Maggie agreed to Gwen's suggestion. The two of them dug out a new bottle of pink wine from the Kitchen and after filling their glasses, Gwen declared, "Happy ever after, to Sarah."

"To Sarah," Maggie agreed. They drank the alcohol down in the kitchen then paused refilling their glasses. Gwen had to admit that some girls got all the luck. Sarah was one of them, not that she didn't deserve a happily ever after.

"To David as well," Gwen offered.

"Alright, to Sarah and David," they toasted again smiling. Both becoming very relaxed, very unwary. The exact opposite of what they needed to be.

"Hey look peaches," Gwen pointed out after another round of toasting. There was indeed. A large fruit bowl was sitting innocently on the kitchen room table.

"Excellent I'm starving." Maggie declared tucking in. Gwen hesitated a second (since when had they brought peaches? And when had they had a fruit bowl?) But not for long. They smelt delicious. She picked one up and sunk her teeth into it allowing the warm juices to flood her mouth. Her thoughts as usual drifting back to Chris...

--

Sarah slides her arm into David's as they ascended the stairs up onto the boat. Their luggage already taken onboard Sarah happily pressed closer to her boyfriend. The evening was cool, a gentle wind whipping up the waves beneath them. The sky was cloudless, as well as moonless. The bright stars glowing with the lights of New York City. It was stunning; Sarah could hear the music from the boat echoing outwards. The male voices were singing and playing a fast welcoming beat, and Sarah's heart beat an excited rhythm in her chest.

"I love you, you know," David told her, smiling brightly at her obvious joy.

"And I love you," she whispered back, They'd pause on the stairs, David's arm wrapped around her waist holding her close, she slide both her arms around his neck. Holding herself close to her prince charming.

Foreheads pressed together they could have stayed all night like that in each others embrace, but it was cold. The air chilly, and there were other passengers who were becoming rather annoyed with the couple blocking the way.

"Do you mind?" A large woman, dressed in velvet demanded behind them.

"Sorry, sorry," David muttered not even looking at the woman his eyes fixed on Sarah. The dark brown depths had her captivated.

The two of them still smiling turned and fled quickly up the final length of the steps. The open deck had been prepared for dancing. Couples of every sort were happily milling around on the decks. The gentle hum of music in the background bringing the scene to life.

"My fair maiden and noble sir. I have been told to inform the guests that the boat will be taking off shortly," Sarah and David jumped as the owner of the voice appeared behind them.

He wore a dark black suit, fitting in expertly with moment, he stood tall and straight. With a neatly trimmed beard and carefully brushed grey hair, he was the picture of mature elegance.

However the effect was badly spoilt by the eye patch.

Sarah groaned quietly, David however greeted the man warmly and thanked him for the information. Sarah grabbed his hand and propelled him away towards the snack table. That was thankfully hidden by most of the dancers.

Now Sir Didymus had joined in, Sarah thought angrily. Wasn't he supposed to have been her friend? Why would have joined the Goblin King in whatever new game he was creating?

That is a really stupid question; some part of her mind informed her. The voice caused Sarah to pause, it was right. Why wouldn't they join some sort of plan with the Goblin King, she'd renounced their friendship long ago. She'd tried to forget them, to move on and ignore them. Why should they remain in any sense loyal to her?

The thought stung, badly.

And for the first time in about 5 years Sarah questioned why she'd wanted to be normal. Why had she turned away from everyone she had once held dear in favour of a mortal existence?

Because you can't be both. Some things simply can't be played by halves. It was here or there...

"Sarah," David gently shook her shoulder, she tore herself out her thoughts locking them quickly into the back of her mind. She smiled up at her boyfriend but he frowned, not satisfied.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her forward, Sarah rested her head against his shoulder and the two of them began a stroll around the deck. He was trying to sooth her she realised. Trying to keep her thoughts on their night, not on something that had been a huge mistake.

No, Sarah thought fiercely, that hadn't been Didymus, there mostly certainly hadn't been any peaches on the snack table and the musicians were not dressed in feathers and bright yellow and red colours. Nah ah, no.

It was all a ridiculous coincidence, the Labyrinth was _gone._

The two of them had walked just over half of the giant ship before a horn was sounded and it began to move. Swiftly turning in the water it gracefully set out to sea. David and Sarah were the only occupants at the very front of the boat, the wind attacked them but neither cared there eyes drawn by the breath taking sight of New York spread out before them.

"You seem calmer," David commented, Sarah nodded and for awhile longer the two of them just stood there, again enjoying the moment of each others company.

David let go of Sarah turning her around he clasped her hands tightly in his. Sarah couldn't breathe, the dress suddenly felt far too tight. David's eyes intense. This is it, she realised.

"Sarah Williams, I love and admire you greatly. You are the most wonderful person to have entered my life-"

"Peaches?"

Sarah screamed in surprise at the new voice. David frowned as an old man, obviously another member of the crew held out a tray of neatly cut pieces of peaches. Is everyone on this ship trained to sneak up on people, Sarah thought hotly, anger burning inside her for him having interrupted David's proposal.

"No thank you," she replied politely, the look on David's face lightened her mood, and he looked completely shell shocked. The amusement didn't last long.

The ever present reminder of the Labyrinth was nagging at Sarah. She surrendered, alright. One last check, she thought. She'd prove to herself whether they were really real.

"David, I'll be back in a moment," Sarah told him, she declined the old man's offer of peaches again. He was tall despite his stropped figure, bright eyes shone from behind his thin gold rimmed spectacles. She felt both his eyes and David's watch her as she quickly made her way back to the centre of the ship.

Denial was no longer an option. She had to be honest with herself, the past wasn't going away. She was going to check...

Sir Didymus was there milling among the guests, he paused from his conversation to turn and gaze towards her. He smiled, his one brown eye lighting up with happiness. Before Sarah approached him, she wavered the musicians were indeed human, but that could mean very little at the moment. For her fox friend was wearing a similar disguise. She actually allowed herself to listen to their music and the lyrics were familiar.

"Ain't got no suitcase. _Got no suitcase. _

Ain't got no clothes to worry about. _Worry about."_

She sighed, the guests were all contentedly eating the peaches and other fruits offered on the table. A confusing mixture of emotions plagued her. They were all here, but this couldn't possibly all be for _her_.

No, something more was going on here, the Goblin King had tried to con Toby out of her before but this sort of extreme was crazy. He was invading New York with all his creatures dressed as humans and inflicting everyone with the desire to eat peaches. Would he turn all these people into Goblins? Was he now bored with the Labyrinth challenge because someone had defeated it? Sarah bit her bottom lip, what was going on?

If she hadn't abandoned her friends years ago than she would have been prepared for whatever was beginning. But no instead, instead...

Sarah hung her head, leaning over the side of the railing around the boat, her eyes fixed on the dark foamy waters. She had to help these people...David.

Confronting her old friends would have to wait; first she was going to keep her human ones alive. Then she'd allow herself to really question what was going on. Then she'd allow herself to think about how she was going to sort out the mess she'd created there. I'm a coward, some part of her mind whispered as she raced back to the front of the boat. Before going she'd spotted Sir Didymus make towards her, he froze as she raced away his face taking on a look of disappointment...Later, Sarah thought.

David first! How could she just have left him? She'd have to keep him close to her for the rest of the evening and warn him not to eat any of the peaches. Or anything else for that matter...

There was no knowing what that rat Jareth was up too.

Reaching the front of the boat, Sarah discovered only the old man. Her heart kicked up a beat, had they done anything to him?

The old man was calming eating a few peaches from the tray, there was a small seat cut into part of the ship. The old man sat there, blissfully staring out across the waters a walking stick clutched in his hand. A wave of sympathy flooded her senses; the man definitely didn't need a heart attack from the Goblin King.

Carefully Sarah approached him; he seemed completely unaware of her.

"Um excuse me," Sarah asked, the man turned his bright eyes on her, and they were enlarged to the size of saucepans behind the glasses.

"Yes, how may I assist?" His voice was soft, musical and...wrong. Some sixth sense pricked up at the sound, Sarah however remained completely composed. She wasn't an actress for nothing.

"Did you happen to see where the man who was with me earlier go?"

The old man nodded his head, a crooked smile tracing his lips.

"I believe he went back round to the dancing area. Looking for you."

"Thank you," Sarah began to turn to leave when the old man started to talk again, "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No it was nothing," Sarah told him, keeping her voice pleasant. Easing out any tension from her form.

"Young love, it is a beautiful thing. Often un wise though," the old man continued conversationally. The sixth sense feeling of wrongness was still present. But Sarah felt disarmed; the old man was smiling calmly and warming at her, not a glint of hostility in his eyes. He carefully ate another peach watching her with his large eyes. She smiled back despite herself.

"Love in generally is unwise," she informed him.

"That young lady is true. Love is a powerful force that drives us to insanity. I should know."

The old man gestured for her to sit down with him, placing the tray on his knee. That feeling of disarmament came again. Sarah was beside him without thinking about it, the aroma of peaches wasn't sickening anymore. Now it was tempting...

Her eyes were drawn to the fruits, but she resisted the sudden pull. She needed to go. Now.

But the old man was watching her intently again; his very eyes seemed to demand her stillness. Once again Sarah found herself obeying.

"Would you like one?" he offered.

Yes. She wanted one of the sweet peaches offered, they looked so very tempting. It was just a fruit after all and she hadn't eaten that much at all today. Just one bite surely...

"No, I don't like peaches," Sarah responded, hands firmly clasped in her lap.

"Pity," the old man shrugged and put the tray down, thankfully out of Sarah's sight. She could feel her skin prickle in warning. With the man's eyes off her she wondered if she should make a break for it.

But then the power of his gaze was back on her again, they demanded her presence and it was almost impossible to resist.

"Pardon my forwardness, why are you unhappy?" he asked as he placed both his hands on the handle of his wooden cane. Taken aback, Sarah paused but quickly composed her features into a frown.

"I don't understand what you mean?"

He had to be from the underground, the quality about him was inhuman. Mistrust was warming inside her; it made it easier to appear unconcerned.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," he continued pointedly.

It was in a theoretical sense, none of his business Sarah reasoned mentally. But the answer she gave was, "I've only been here about half an hour and my boyfriend's gone missing. I need to go find him," she announced standing as she spoke. Though hesitantly, as though a part of her was waiting for his permission.

The old man gave a friendly smile.

"Ah, of course I apologise. In the presence of an ancient thing like myself, is probably not how a beautiful young woman wishes to spend this evening."

Sarah flushed slightly at the compliment, but the words _this_ evening made her nervous. But that nervousness stayed beneath the surface.

"It was nice to meet you, I'm Sarah."

"Giving names at the end of an introduction, unusual." Then still smiling he gently but firmly clasped her hand in his, "John."

Before Sarah could protest he placed a kiss on the back of her hand. His lips lingered longer than Sarah would have liked against her skin.

"Thank you for your company, Sarah."

The sixth sense went on a rampage the moment he spoke her name. The imaginary hairs on the back of her neck prickled up, there was something wrong about the way he said her name.

Sarah kept her panic masked though and merely gave a short nod of her head before walking away.

It was a fight to keep her pace steady and not break into a run; she wasn't going to allow that thing to know she was afraid. Sarah felt his wide eyes burn holes into her back as rounded the side of the ship. She kept up her care free relaxed motion despite the quaking inside that she felt.

Whatever the Labyrinth creatures were up to, it was starting tonight. Maybe not now but tonight. Its King was bound to appear here on this boat. And Sarah had ever intention of meeting him.

She sent a silent prayer out for Toby; hopefully he wouldn't touch any of the peaches. For a moment she debated stealing a life boat, and then she could get back to Toby and keep him out of the clutches of whatever was going on. But then again on this boat was the Goblin King. He was here among the dancers waiting to make his grand entrance...

She had decided on being here when he did. These people were going to have someone to defend them against whatever he was up too.

Sarah carefully made her back into the stream of people. The guests and dancers were generally hovering around, all blissfully unaware and relaxed. She envied them that. The crew were moving in-between the crowds displaying trays of fruits, peaches most probably. Along with the usual glasses of champagne.

Sarah warily kept an eye out for Sir Didymus un sure if she was ready for a confrontation yet, was she really ready for any of this?

Sarah had grown up, she'd chosen to leave all this behind but by a stroke of fate here she was in the middle of some Goblin King plan. Perhaps that was it, no personal extreme revenge which had never really seemed his style anyway. What if this was a regular occurrence and all the Labyrinth creatures took part even her friends?

They aren't your friends anymore, a quite voice purred, and that's all you fault.

These thoughts however could wait; worry for David's safety was flooding her senses. What had they done with him?

Then to her relief she spotted him, pushing her way through the swell of guests he made for him. David had managed to collect a group people around him, typical.

People were drawn to David like mouths to a flame. He had the warm personality that people couldn't resist.

Though he was comfortably in a conversation with two blond men and two women he glanced away ever now and then to scan the crowds. His eyes fell on her and his face lit into a brilliant smile.

"Sarah," snaking his arm around her waist her introduced her to his new friends not seeming the least bit put out about the interruption of his proposal, of course. He always tried to make the best of everything. The four people's names, who surrounded David, she quickly forgot. One of the girls was holding a plate of peach tarts. Sarah noted however that she wasn't dressed in the giveaway black and white style the other crew member adopted. This plate at different intervals throughout the conversation was offered to everyone. Sarah found herself really hating the fruit, more so than she had ever done before, if that was at all possible. It was highly likely that all this peaches were full with the Goblin King's magic. Though whatever effect they were meant have, it was taking it's time. Sarah felt the burning pressure of time again, a lack of it that pulsed reminding her of another night when time had been her enemy.

Sarah watched David like a hawk joining in the conversation as little as she could get away with, he ignored the offered peaches. Sarah intended to at least keep him safe...

She pressed herself closer into his warm form, she was going to wait. Some part of her mind took this opportunity to mock the other half. If she hadn't given up her fantasy then she wouldn't have David. She would have allowed herself to slip deep into her obsession to point of needing to return. Placing herself back within the Goblin King's realm. No, she was human. The human world was her home, of course it was-

"One left," the girl with the plate beamed offering it around again. Everyone shook their heads and Sarah allowed herself to feel less anxious. There were now a few less fruits near David and herself. If they ever made it to the dinner that would be an interesting event. She was also starving not having eaten much to day.

"Come on its only one more," the girl pleaded, "David do you want it?"

"David do you want to dance?" Sarah cut smoothly across. He noticed but Sarah slide her hand into his and gave her best pleading smile, lowering her eye lids to add to the effect. He folded instantly just as she'd expected. With a gentle tug the two them were away from the group and each others arms on the dance floor. They swayed more than danced but that didn't matter. Sarah rested her head on his shoulder pressing herself right up close.

"Finally I have you all to myself," Sarah purred seductively into his ear. David's hand rested on the bare skin of her back holding her tightly but carefully.

Sarah found herself starting to relax again; the danger was inevitable so she was going to enjoy what she could. Leaning up Sarah brushed her lips against his, back and forth once, then twice...

"We're not going to make the rest of the evening if you carry on like this," he murmured against her mouth.

"How so?" she teased as she gently bites his lower lip.

"I'm going to end up dragging you downstairs," was his response as he slid his fingers up to rest against the back of her neck...

"Peaches?"

"Go away," Sarah snapped angrily at the dark haired server. She in response glared sourly at Sarah.

"What? It's my job to offer things to the guests-"

"We don't want any peaches, I can assure you," Sarah growled her patience wearing to breaking point. A sudden insight revealed the conclusion that all the crew were probably creatures from the Labyrinth. Looking at the girl now she could see something was amiss. The face was wrong, the skin to smooth, a marble colour carved to close to perfection to exist on a human face.

"Sarah calm down," David hushed then he turned and grabbed a peach slice off the tray.

"There, you can go now," he reasonably told the girl she turned with a huff (or perhaps a hiss it was hard to tell) and left.

"Sarah stop being so jumpy. There just peaches," David had now turned his reasonably; I'm going-to-lower-your-blood-pressure tone on her.

Sarah wasn't in the mood; some people didn't seem to want their lives saved.

"David, I don't like peaches."

"So that means I'm not allowed?"

"If you want me to kiss you later tonight, yes."

Sarah could see victory as David made a motion to throw the peach over the side of the rail.

(The two of them had swayed there way to the edge of the sea of dancers so the action wasn't difficult.)

Then he froze his expression thoughtful.

"David-?" Sarah asked, staring at him as he went completely rigid. Confused Sarah then spotted the old man leaning against his walking stick over David's shoulder. John's head was tilted to one side a smile tugging at his lips.

He winked at Sarah as her heart beat painfully in her chest.

"You eat it," David said, he spat the words struggling with them as they poured forth from his lips.

Sarah shook her head gazing at her boyfriend. This was...this wasn't fair.

"Alright I will," David stated, the old man was watching her seeming mildly interested in her reaction.

Deep dislike burned inside of her as a quick glanced round showed no help. The guest's seemed oblivious and unable to even look in her direction. A selection of the crew was gathered on the above deck watching the drama unfold.

Desperation clawed inside Sarah, there was no help there and one of them was going to end up eating that peach.

Spinning back to her now mindless love Sarah begged, "David please-"

"Sarah you eat it or I will," the words held the same choked effort; David was a puppet on a string. The old man pulling the strings.

"Please," Sarah tried fixing her gaze on him. Searching the huge eyes for any sign that the both of them could escape whatever the peaches held in store.

His express didn't change, there was to be no softening from him.

David brought the peach up to his lips, eyes bloodshot from the effort of trying to resist what the old man was doing to him. His other hand clenched her arm, the hold wasn't gentle. Sweat was breaking out across his forehead.

Sarah grabbed his wrist trying to prize his fingers off the fruit. That backfired as David violently twisted her arm, turning her away from him and shoving her against the side of the rail. She winced with the contact.

"Sarah, you're making this needlessly difficult."

It was the old mans voice, trapped by David's form, Sarah managed to turn and glare at John (if that even was his name).

"Let David go."

"I'm being generous one or the other."

John stood so calmly, both hands comfortably clasped on his stick. The voice then registered. The smooth velvet tone, she'd heard it before. One stormy night long ago. _Generous... _

"Goblin King. You're under dressed," Sarah spat, eyes hardening at her enemy. This wasn't like their first meeting, back then she had been tongue tied and full of awe. Now anger was present, the fear he once held was no longer as strong.

The Goblin King gave a tragic sigh (which was ruined by the smile on his face) as he removed his glasses.

"You've managed to destroy my grand entrance Sarah. I've been forced to bring everything forward now. You child have a skill in not doing what I want."

His eyes, now back to normal size, allowed Sarah to observed there true colouring. One a hard icy blue the other a glass topaz. Though the Goblin King retained his old human form the eyes revealed what he really was...

Her heart was racing in her chest, despite his form she could still feel his power, his magic causing the very air to cackle. She ignored the child comment.

Sarah tore her gaze away back to the man who held her against the railing. Were it not for the fact she could feel his heart beat and see the rise and fall of his chest he might have been a statue. Completely rigid, frozen.

A mixture of horror and anger flooded her senses burying the fear.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded.

"Sarah, I don't have the time or luxury to indulge in this conversation. Remain quiet and out of the way. And you shall not be harmed."

Panic set in as the Goblin King, made to go. Whether she liked it or not that last statement had wounded her pride. He wasn't giving her any way to challenge him, simply removing her from whatever game he was concocting. Well, she wouldn't be gotten rid of that easily.

"Goblin King let David go."

Her voice sounded amazingly calm to her ears despite the inside turmoil she felt.

"To use you words Sarah. You have no power to command me little girl."

She could tell he enjoyed saying that. Once again ignoring the obvious stab at her (which stung deeper than she'd like to admit), she retaliated.

"But I'm more than a match for you. So, how about we strike a deal?"

Despite the aged face watching her Sarah could see the same cocky Goblin King staring back at her, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow he asked, "What do you honestly think you posses that would interest me Sarah?"

_Fear me, love me..._

The thought floated through her mind, she dismissed it. If he wanted her he could have her from the way things were going. No, she knew him.

"I've beaten you once Goblin King. Another game?"

He laughed his velvety voice sounding loudly over the hum of the background music. A large amount of the crew joined in with the laughter. There faces warping back to their original shapes. The guests still danced and mingled on the dance floor completely unaware that their lives were being bargained for.

Sir Didymus hung back among them not joining in, his eye on Sarah. For a brief moment their gazes met, and then he turned away, turning to look at the Goblin King.

"You haven't changed. I'm glad," he began (after silencing the crew) then catching her gaze, the arrogant smile spread again, "You can expect no help from your friends Sarah. Though it is your own fault for _that_ part of the events."

"What do you want me to do in exchange for the lives of those who've eaten your peaches?"

"You intend to play the hero for all of them? Oh, Sarah, I'm afraid you're too late. The position of hero I've passed to someone else."

"_What?_"

Everything about him was starting to grate on Sarah's nerves. He stood there so calm and regional enjoying the situation she was stuck in.

"The only decision you have in the remaining events. Is who eats the peach? Your prince charming or yourself?"

"You rat," Sarah spat, did he really think that he could just dismiss her. Then before she could think about it the words you have no power over me slipped from her lips. They were like her safety line and the way his face hardened brought some satisfaction. She continued.

"You Goblin King know I can beat you. That's why you're removing me."

"I ask again Sarah you or David?"

They watched each other tensely, each opponents eyes captured by the other. His voice strained, holding back his obvious anger.

Sarah didn't doubt for a second that David would be forced to eat that peach. Unless she did.

Her voice quieter this time (defeat was insight) she asked, "You won't harm David or Toby?"

"Your little brother will suffer nothing at my hand Sarah," The words weren't thrown away but oddly sincere, this surprised her slightly.

"And David?"

"I can make no such promise for him."

Sarah began to object when Jareth came closer to her. He held out in his wrinkled hand a fully ripe innocent peach. A crooked smile twisting across his lips. He's thoroughly enjoying himself, she thought bitterly.

"You've tasted one before Sarah. Place yourself under my power and Toby shall remain alive and untouched unless he chooses otherwise."

Her stomach rolled itself into a tight knot. Her throat dry, she was reminded of how hungry she was.

"What do you mean-"

"Do we have a deal Sarah? I have a schedule to keep."

Sarah bit her lower lip; to be honest she had no choice in the matter. She didn't trust his promise at all but what else could she do?

What other option had been left?

Sarah snatched the peach out of his wrinkled un gloved hand.

Before she could change her mind she bit into it.

He watched her with a self-satisfied smile that disgusted her.

The fruit tasted wrong, the juices far too sweet, the aroma far too strong. She swallowed. The effect was immediate, her head instantly lighter. Everything began to blur and spin.

Her legs gave out from under her and she was glad off David pressing her against the railing. Keeping her upright.

Then he suddenly wasn't there and she was falling.

Falling for such a long time before being caught. There was no pain of hitting the ground. Sarah closed her eyes and blacked out.

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

People I love you! Is it strange to feel so happy with 6 reviews? PS : The time line for this is probably wrong, but I don't know the exact times in New york and in london at the same time. So I guessed and this is dramatic enough for me, so I hope everyones ok with that!

Lyridium, see I can be fair! (Evil smile)

hazlgrnLizzy

notwritten

Katchelle87

Chapter 4

The Clock Strikes 13 

Karen paused then lifted her digital camera to her eyes again; snapping a picture of the Millennium Eye, as it span another cycle across the river Thames.

In the woman's opinion it was an unusual structure but Karen was no expert on buildings. She could willingly admit to being ignorant in some areas. At least it was a sensible white, which went with most things.

Pulling her planner out of her handbag she checked her next appointment. Karen would be meeting up with her husband Robert at one.

He had insisted on taking a quiet walk on his own, Karen felt glad she'd pencilled in a half hour slot for him. Robert needed the odd moment to himself of course; Karen however wasn't one for being alone. Camilla an old college friend was happily giving a sight seeing tour with her sister Elizabeth. The two women were a few steps ahead waiting for her to finish making her notes.

"Do you know anywhere we can stop for lunch?" Karen asked pleasantly just as Big Ben chimed.

Ding-dong.

Ding-dong.

Ding-dong.

Ding-dong.

Karen frowned; it couldn't possibly be four o'clock.

"That's unusual," Camilla murmured gesturing towards the clock as the chime rang out again. The three of them weren't the only ones to notice. All other passers-by had frozen and rather perplexed glanced at their watches. Karen's wrist watch declared half past 12. She froze listening, counting the chimes as all the others in the street were doing.

Karen turned her eyes up to the grand clock face wondering if there was some sort of problem. After all such an old clock was bound to have malfunctions from time to time. However Big Ben proudly stated half past 12. The chime continued.

Ding-dong.

Ding-dong.

Ding-dong.

Ding-dong.

Ding-dong.

13 chimes then they stopped. Karen froze, as a sudden feeling of for bounding rose up inside of her. She couldn't even name the emotion that caused her pulse to race and encompass her.

"Karen, are you alight?" Camilla's crisp British accent drew her from her thoughts. Karen was never one to drift off, she kept herself to busy for that. The blond haired woman nodded, then paused and shook her head.

"No, no I...I need to speak to Robert."

Karen started off away from her friends. Her high heels clicking against the sidewalk or pavement or whatever they called the blasted thing. Her heart beat pounding; panic began to create a vice like grip inside of her. She had to find Robert. They had to go home. Now with no delay, she had to tell him...

Tell him what?

Karen froze at the edge of the road as Camilla and Elizabeth caught up with her.

"Karen I have my phone if you need to get through to your husband," Elizabeth offered. Karen regained her posture, this was idiotic. There was no point wrecking everyone's day by racing to find her husband. And what for, nothing! She'd just panicked because a clock had struck 13 times at half past 12. Feeling rather foolish Karen apologised and declined the offer. There was absolutely nothing wrong.

--

Toby was enjoying himself. Though most 10 year olds probably wouldn't have felt the same way. But as was agreed by everyone who ever met him, Toby was definitely not your average kid.

"I like this track better," Yuki lent over and changed the music track on her laptop. There was a squeak as the CD skipped. Toby was at the moment sitting in Yuki Yu's bedroom listening to music played by a Japanese band and eating marshmallows. The two children had discovered there kindred music taste. They were both happy to indulge in their appreciation in the solitude of the teenagers' room.

Toby personally felt from watching the music videos that all the guys looked like girls. But the music was good; the tunes were complex and layered. It reminded Toby off New York actually, the continuous pulse of people and all their lives brushing past each other. And then only briefly connecting.

KAT-TON music was like that, so many tunes and voices, so many cleverly woven together. The lyrics escaped him but Toby was glad of it, the mystery of the piece remained that way. The music of KAT-TON despite its complex nature was blunt. It shoved you in one direction allowing for no wondering off the path. Toby was suddenly reminded of his mother's face when in the kitchen he had once discussed bands music in such an analysing way.

Sarah always liked the way he discussed music.

_"You are impressive kiddo." _

The way he spoke Toby knew he got from Sarah...

Drifting his mind back from the music he thought about his sister. She was unhappy. He'd never known when he'd noticed but it had always been there. A lack of - something. As though she'd only ever just been held together. Though Toby had to admit that everyone had some semblance of that emptiness. That lack...

He felt it everywhere, at different degrees of strength. There had been one time though when back home he'd been walking back from the park with Sarah - she always seemed better in the park - and a girl had skipped past him. She'd raced past and thrown herself into the arms of an older woman. That woman didn't have it. That pulsing emptiness wasn't there at all. It was even more unusual on an adult.

Toby had seen plenty of people with very little of whatever it was but never someone with none at all. And the older people got the worse it usually got. Sarah had always been the worst, the emptiness screamed it presence around her. Like a black hole that was never full. So he always tried to be at his best and be there when she needed him. Toby almost always did as she suggested, he trusted and loved her deeply.

He'd even attempted to get along with David, grounding his teeth at the mans' nice but narrow minded nature. David was easy to get along with, easy to understand. Nice and completely boring, the same everything.

Definitely not like Sarah at all.

Toby knew his sister was colourful, strange and imaginative. She wove stories out of nothing was always ready to look at things from a different angle.

They didn't match, but he wasn't going to be the one to tell her. Not unless it got serious...

"We're out of marshmallows," Yuki declared, "You had the last one."

Toby scoffed, "You're holding the packet."

"There was two left last I checked."

"Let's get some more then," Toby suggested. It was about 9 or so in the evening. So he didn't have to go to bed just yet.

The two of them left the safety of Yuki's room and padded quietly into the kitchen. Yuki called out in English to see if anyone was around - Mrs Yu had told everyone that while Toby was with them everyone had to speak English so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable. No body around the two of them quickly moved through the draws grabbing a large selection of goodies.

Just as Yuki was passing by the fridge - which happened to be next to the living room door - she suddenly screamed. Horrified Toby was by her side without a thought and he froze at the sight. Mrs Yu was lying on the floor, one hand clasped to her chest, eyes wide open.

Yuki knelt and began shaking her arm desperately saying something in her own language. The word mama was repeated continuously. Toby watched in morbid fascination as his friend sank quickly into hysteria. Panic and fear was seeping into his young heart and he didn't know what to do.

Think what Sarah would do...

Toby placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder causing her to pause.

"You should stop now," he said, amazingly Yuki calmed at seeing her friend so calm. Hissing several - and Toby bet colourful - words in Japanese Yuki then said, "I'll check on everyone else. You call 911."

Glad to have something to do Toby raced into the living only to spot Akito on the sofa, lying on his side...

There was not blood on either on them it was just the eyes. Only the eyes that made everything creepy.

He swallowed and picked up the phone. But even as he was pressing the numbers Toby knew that somehow nobody was going to pick up. The phone goes through to a recorded answer machine. After leaving a message he puts the phone down. Toby hears Yuki come in through from the kitchen. She breathes in sharply as Toby heads towards the window. Was there someone they could run to for help?

Looking out onto the streets of New York Toby realises that they were completely on their own. At first glance everything seemed as it should be. But then his blue eyes find the car wrecks and the people who'd simply collapsed in the streets. Tears begin to make their way down his cheeks, "Sarah. Mum. Dad."

Toby wanted one of them. Never had he felt so suddenly terrified. He wished more than anything for his sister, that by some miracle she would walk through the door and throw her arms around him. He and Yuki could go and find her. Yes, that's what they had to do.

Turning away Toby wiped his tears away with his sleeves. Spotting Yuki by the sofa with her brother he made to speak then he saw it. The thing Yuki was staring at.

"Who are you?" Toby asked he was too polite to demand 'what are you?' The thing standing in the doorway was short. With large eyes and dark brown skin, it was male as well. Then a memory snapped in his mind, when he'd been in Sarah's room. There had been a carving similar to the creature before him. It was definitely a dwarf...that looked rather annoyed. Putting his hands on his hips the creature declared, "Yeh can call me Hoggle."

--

David felt stiff. And he had a headache, a really bad headache. He hadn't felt this terrible since that time when he was twelve and had gone on a skiing holiday. He'd fallen off the ski lift at 14 feet and gone down half the slope backwards. He'd woken up on the way to hospital in serious pain. This was the same burning sensation just behind his eyes. Oh, it was painful. Then there were his muscles which felt at least seven times heavier than usual. That was very uncomfortable.

"Stir not noble Sir. It will aid you better to remain still."

The voice cut through the haze. That was one of the crew members the odd man with the eye patch, he remembered hazily. David ignored the advice and pulled himself up opening his eyes. His muscles groaned in the process. A quick glance round showed a comfortable bedroom, he was lying on the double bed.

There were two doors leading off from the room one to the bathroom and the other out into the hallway. Or he assumed as much. His and Sarah's bags were laid on the end of the bed and placed on them was a cuddly fox toy. Bemused David stared round, had he imagined the voice of the eye patch man. How had he gotten here? Sarah and he had been dancing...

She'd looked radiant tonight...

Was it even still tonight?

There were no windows on the lower decks of the ship. Cradling his head in his hands David tried to remember. He had no idea. One minute he'd been upstairs dancing with Sarah, the next he was lying here. David gave up trying to figure it out and simply stood up. Heading for the door he decided to track down Sarah and find out what happened. Surprisingly the aches in his muscles began to fade.

The almost burning pain of before was replaced by a quiet thud. He reached out and grasped the door knob with his hand when the voice rang out again, "It would be unwise to leave this place Sir. His majesty would be most displeased with you."

David span round and saw to his horror that there was no one there.

"Thank you for your concern," he said slowly glancing round, wondering if he'd been drugged. Then he saw...

The toy was moving; gracefully the creature pulled itself to its feet. Then after taking off his hat and bowing, fixed David with a one eyed stare. The other eye had a patch...

"That's not possible," he hissed in pure astonishment.

"Why Sir, bowing is a customary greeting among my kind. I am Sir Didymus and I am most pleased to meet you."

Not wanting to appear rude David hastily greeted him. Keeping his back firmly pressed against the wall. He didn't trust his legs to hold him just at the moment. The pain of his muscles and head now completely vanished; shock was the next thing to cause his body trouble.

"How-? No forget that where's Sarah? Why am I down here? You know what I can't believe I'm asking you this. You're a hallucination and I've probably had to much to drink."

David turned around and started to open the door only to have it slammed shut by the fox - Sir Didymus. (Who when standing on the ground only came up to his knee.) Sir Didymus gave him a fierce whack on the shins with his stick.

"Ouch!" David exclaimed leaping away from him.

"That strike was for your rudeness and stupidity Sir. I shall not allow you to endanger your life. Though his majesty has plan for you that I can not interfere with I shall do my duty."

David stared in bewilderment at the strange creature. None of this made any sense whatsoever.

Firstly: There was a cuddly toy walking around apparently keeping him alive.

Sarah was missing, she wasn't his fiancée yet, he'd collapsed with no memory of what had happened and to top it all off there was some sort of King involved as well.

David felt completely and utterly confused. Sitting down on the bed and adopting his teacher voice he said, "Let's go from the beginning shall we? You are Sir Didymus?"

The little fox gave a brief nod and David observed that the creature had great posture. He then dismissed the thought, feeling foolish for believing what was likely a hallucination. It was possible that someone had drugged him and he happened to be having a pleasant trip. You could have good magic mushroom trips couldn't you? On the drug front he was very much clueless. Something which really wasn't very useful when you were a teacher working in a New York high school. But that chain of thought was completely off the subject...

"And you're a fox. That where's an eye patch, a red jacket and a hat...? Why are you here?"

"Because his majesty commands it! I am under harsh scrutiny due to earlier-," The fox gave a polite cough,"-incidents concerning Lady Sarah."

David was amazed his eyes could indeed stretch wider, "You know Sarah?"

"We were once close friends Sir David."

That opened a barrel full of more questions. David was getting a headache again. At this point in the proceedings the door was thrown open interrupting any further questions. And to David's horror they certainly weren't human...

Coherent thought vanished soon afterwards.

Sort of fair, and sort of not fair!

Please review and then I'll update faster! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I love reviews they're wonderful

I love reviews they're wonderful! Ok people here you go chapter 5!

Chapter 5

Find them

"Now I don't want any trouble. Yeh hear? I got me orders and they are to take you with me."

Yuki rolled her eyes, Hoggle had quite clearly stated that he didn't want any trouble at least 12 times so far. It was getting irritating to say the least. Yuki hissed a few choice words in Japanese, glad to realise that the creature (Hoggle) only spoke England. Or at least that's what she had thought, the sharp whack on her arm told her otherwise.

"None of that."

She glared at Hoggle but remained seating on the rocking boat. Her eyes were drawn again to the city. New York had certainly changed, but from the dark rocky waters that the boat sat upon it seemed the same. The eerily silence that the three of them had heard on the way to harbour wasn't noticeable here. Yuki shuddered.

This was insane; she had somehow managed to enter her own worst possible horror movie. Pulling up her knees and half rolling herself into a ball she refused to allow her mind to think of her family. The whole of New York seemed to have died. Tears pricked the teenagers' eyes at the thought but she angrily brushed them away, she wasn't going to allow herself to break down.

She was going to stay strong for Toby, he was her responsibility. When the creature, thing whatever it was that sat with it's back to her rowing the boat, had come into her home she'd been ready to beat it out again. Toby had stopped her; he'd insisted that they go with him. Yuki personally hated the idea with a passion. Going with some strange dwarf like creature, with New York aka Manhattan Island on freeze - a witty comment had failed her.

So she'd resorted to simply telling him, no. Toby had then played the wonderful trump card, well I'm going. Yuki wasn't going to let him out of her sight and the annoying ten year old knew it. Clever kid. Yuki glared at him as he sat calmly in the back of the boat the other side of the creature. Yuki was currently un willing to call him his name.

She was willing to bet her college fund that this creature had something to do with the mass drug situation in the city. She'd attempted to question him - no it - on where they were going. And for that matter why them? Where they the only people awake in the frozen city? Who had given the orders that they were to be brought to - well where ever they were going? The creature Hoggle had just repeated several times that he didn't want any trouble and he had his orders.

"Look," Toby - who had been practically still since the journey began - now leapt gracefully to his feet in the boat and pointed ahead behind Yuki.

"Hey, Careful Toby! Sit down yeh rocking the boat."

Yuki spun around ignoring the dwarf she also got to her feet and...then she saw.

"Well...that's different," she whispered.

There was a ferry that rested in the water, near Liberty Island. It wasn't a normal boat; the waves that beat restlessly against it broke across the surface. The boat seemed to have become like land and planted itself in the Atlantic. That wasn't the first unusual thing about this boat, but it was perhaps the easiest one to except. Yuki reached up and retied her dark hair back out of her face. The loose strands that had originally been stopping her vision were now safely tucked away. Yuki could now stare in horror without any interruption.

Glitter.

It was everywhere. Covering the whole of the boat in a gleaming silver, blue, indigo and purple. Coating it like skin hiding the paint work. The glitter sparkled with the reflection of the lights of the city. Yuki gulped.

"Sarah's there isn't she?"

Yuki turned to Toby. She was unsteady on her feet and carefully sat back down again her eyes still on the blond haired youth. The creature Hoggle hadn't answered his question.

"Is she?" Yuki demanded; glad to finally have a slight outlet for her anger at their situation. She didn't want to go on that boat. Not now, not ever.

"I can' tell yeh," Hog - the creature replied. He wasn't looking at Toby; who standing in the back of boat seeming almost - well royal. Powerful. Toby continued to remain frozen his eyes on Hoggle.

"You know where my sister is."

The statement was blunt and obvious. Hoggle twisted his head and grabbed the oars of the boat again.

"So what if I do? I can' do anythin' to help any of yeh. Not this time."

Yuki stared at him; Toby sat back down again his own eyes also became fixed on Hoggle. The pers-thing in question however didn't look at either of them. But titled his head slightly over his shoulder. Eyes on the surreal ferry, the boat the three of them sat in began to make its way forward.

Yuki decided to give up asking questions even to herself. She had no ruddy clue what the hell the creature was talking about. _Not this time?_ How did Toby know his sister was here -? Sarah Williams the pretty lady who often visited their family had been going on a cruise. That's why she'd been dressed like that tonight. In the beautiful black dress.

For a brief and insane moment Yuki felt rather odd in her jeans and large fleece. Then remembering the cold weather she dismissed the thought completely. Unwillingly Yuki turned back to gaze at the glittering ferry behind them. It was very possible that Sarah was on the boat. Yuki felt a wonderful burst of hope. Sarah Williams was the sort of calm headed person you liked in real emergencies.

Yuki regarded the cruise boat now with a little less hostility as they rowed ever closer.

--

Toby waited patiently as the boat came along the side of the ferry. Ropes were thrown down the side of the boat from invisible people above. Hoggle - Toby had decided - was definitely a dwarf. Though what the shadowed creatures above where was anyone's guess. The young boy could see the lights on board the ship illuminating the figures dashing above. Toby knew this wasn't the time but - he was excited.

It felt suddenly like one of the many stories that Sarah had told him. The beginning of the adventure, the saving of the world or city. Grasping some of the rope Toby attempted to help Hoggle attach the rowing boat to the main boat. The dwarf stiffly brushed him off, he was an irritable old thing. Toby wavered and glancing at the side of the boat he traced his fingers over the glittery surface. How strange.

They remained stuck to the surface, Toby brushed harder. The glitter didn't budge. Cool!

"Toby," Yuki hissed in his ear drawing his attention away from the glitter. A ladder had been thrown down the side and Hoggle was gesturing for them to climb up. Yuki's hand was firm on his shoulder, they both stood there unmoving for a moment. Toby knew that Yuki wanted to leave but -

He had to go up. It was an inevitable conclusion. He was going to climb that ladder. And Sarah was up there. This had to be the cruise she and David had gone on; there was no way she couldn't be...

And Hoggle...

That was bothering Toby as well. The name was familiar, he'd heard it before. Once, somewhere the name Hoggle had most definitely been mentioned. Perhaps by Sarah, but why?

Toby becoming brave, suddenly stepped forward and swung himself up onto the ladder. Then he began climbing. He heard Yuki hiss his name, and then he felt weight added beneath him.

"Here we go," he whispered. Toby didn't glance up as he climbed but he could still hear. There was the sound of whispered voices, footsteps and laughter. Toby climbed faster, the burning sensation of fear and fascination twirling around inside his stomach. Then there was no more ladder and he was on the deck.

"Wow."

Standing on the deck of the glittering boat Toby without a shadow of doubt knew that here was the cause of what they'd seen in New York. Here was the eye of a storm, how beautiful an eye. There was music playing, it was haunting and sad. Moving to the gothic tune were dancers, they were human Toby noted with relief. Dancing in perfect time to each other and the music, they were - Toby guessed - the passengers of the cruise. All dressed in their black tie outfits and like the boat covered in glitter. Both their clothes, skin and hair were lined with the substance. And racing among them were small creatures.

"Goblins," Toby whispered the words unable to explain how he knew. A group of the small creatures were hovering near the side of him. Their teeth were fanged and their eyes a bright yellow. All were grey but there the details began to vary in size and shape - and fur for that matter. They whispered amongst themselves and giggled with obvious delight as Yuki joined Toby on the deck.

He heard her sharp intake of breathe. The goblins were massing now, groups of them moving their way through the dancing crowd. Their eyes all eagerly set upon Toby they surged forward. Their voices chanting above the music, "Call the King. Call the King. Call the Goblin King."

They were so close now. The two children backed against the railings. Fear now becoming the dominate force in both their hearts. Toby reached out and grasped Yuki's hand without thought hearing his heart hammering in his ears. The bars of the rail digging into his back stopping him from going any further.

"Stop."

That one word silenced everything. The music, the goblins chanting and their advance. They fell back obediently, eyes gleaming and faces fixed upon the two of them. Toby however ignored them searching for the voice that had spoken. The velvety smooth voice continued, "Yes I think that's quite enough. No need to completely terrify them."

He sounded amused...

And there he was. The crowd of Goblins had parted automatically to allow the figure to stroll fearless through them. Graceful and elegant, the man - though that was such the wrong word - halted in front of them.

He was tall, dressed in a dark midnight blue with a long cape falling down to the floor behind him. The rather classic villain costume for the first time in Toby's life didn't seem dorky. His hair at the back of his neck was prickling and his tongue had decided to stick to the top of his mouth. The man's hair was blond and wild, racing away in different lengths from his head, with finely carved features and his eyes...

The pupils were two different colours.

"I must admit I'm disappointed," the man - Toby realised he really needed another name to call him - began displaying two rows of sharp pearl white teeth.

"I had expected you earlier. I was worried you'd fail me again Hogwort."

"His name's Hoggle," Toby resorted, his eyes sort the dwarf who had now joined them on the deck. Hoggle was attempting to make his escape through the goblins very deliberately avoiding making eye contact with his...master?

The Master in question turned his attention back to Toby an amused look gracing his features. Arms crossed lazily on his chest.

"Oh indeed?"

Toby wondered why that amused him so much and couldn't help thinking that perhaps it might have been a better idea to have kept quiet. The mans mismatched eyes then made a serious search of the two them. As though sizing them up. At this point Yuki tore her hand - which Toby had forgotten he was still holding - out of his grasp.

"Who are you?" She hissed in anger, which was hiding fear. Toby wondered how in the world he knew that.

"So you have some fire in you. It's more interesting when challengers have a spirit," the amused look hadn't faded from his face and to be honest Toby wasn't quite in the mood to test the boundaries.

"You're not answering my question," Yuki snapped.

"Should I?" Was the reply. This set the goblins off into another chant. 'Should He! He shouldn't! He should!' They burst out into pearls of laughter and the King stood among them frozen a smile spreading across his features. Then he silenced them.

"Who do you think I am?"

Though the King didn't address anyone in particular Toby knew the question was for him. The unsettling eyes were on his alone. And Toby knew the answer; from the depths of his memory he knew that voice.

"You're the Goblin King."

The Goblin King didn't answer instead the two of them just watched each other. The amused look was gone, the smile was still in place but the eyes have become darker, bitter.

"What about my name Toby?"

"How-?"

"Your sister never told you." It wasn't a question. The Goblin King knew the answer. Toby didn't know why Sarah would know the Goblin king. But that reminded him.

"Where's S-"

His next sentence was abruptly cut off by a noise heard at the edge of the crowd of goblins.

"Toby!"

The blue eyed boy blinked. David? The man's brown hair was badly ruffed and his jacket was tore revealing the white shirt underneath it but other than that he seemed unharmed. He was on his knees held by a group of goblins.

"David," Yuki cried in relief. Toby felt a brief surprise that she knew him but then realised that if she knew Sarah then off course she knew David. The two of them made to move forward only separated by the hoard of goblins.

"Why do so few people obey me? I thought I'd made it perfectly clear that you were to remain _silent_."

The Goblin King span neatly round and Toby saw a perfect glass sphere appear suddenly in his hand. David's reaction was instant; he shuddered as fear appeared on his face. The goblins holding him to the ground cackled.

"Let him go," Toby and Yuki both said together. The King turned to look at them tilting his head. Without meaning to both of them shrank back away from the burning eyes, watching as he twisted the crystal in his hand. In that moment Toby saw something he was familiar with, that lack. That emptiness that lingered behind the eyes. Usually he ignored the pulse because everyone had it, so you stopped noticing. But Toby hadn't expected to see it here and certainly not in the presence of the Goblin King. All of a sudden he seemed a little less frightening. It was only a little.

"You think you can command me? You have the same spirit as your sister Toby. I wonder if you will find it any use," he then snapped at the goblins, "let him go."

David was half picked up and half thrown forward to land at Toby and Yuki's feet. They quickly helped him to stand.

"David, where's my sister?" Toby whispered at David.

"You'd have to ask him," David spat swaying slightly as he turned to glare at The Goblin King.

"Let's start from the top shall we? What are you doing here?"

"Once again everyone's trying to question me or demand I do something. I'm not here to make your boring mortal lives interesting I can assure you."

"Can't you just answer a single question?"

"Temper, temper," The Goblin King tutted, looking as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself. Then his look hardened and the crystal was clutched tightly in his hand.

"But I'm wasting your time," he pointed behind the three humans. Toby span round to see a large wooden clock face hovering above the railings. Despite the fact it was floating above the ground with no help at all - well it was mostly likely magic help at any rate. The wooden cloak looked perfectly ordinary. The time now read midnight. Had so many hours really passed...?

"Our time for what?" Toby asked the question before he could stop himself, turning back to face his opponent.

"Everyone you see here belongs to me," The Goblin King gestured, "My Goblins. My humans. My New York city."

"My family, they collapsed...that was because of you!" Yuki cried, her hands turning into fists.

"Have you ever heard the legend of Fae fruit? Anyone who eats the fruit offered is instantly placed under the power of the one who offers it. In this case it was myself and in the case of those offered...It was everyone in this city of steel. They all belong to me."

The Goblin King spoke grandly his words carrying a grand finality to them. He was merely announcing what had already come to pass. Toby stared at him, the horror beginning to sink in. They belong to this man a Fae. What had Sarah said about Fae? Toby quickly ran down everything he knew about them. Powerful, ancient. They lived for centuries but could be killed and weren't immortal despite popular belief. Think! Food, those who ate it come under their power. Could only remain in mortal realm for a limited time...

Realisation dawned. The Goblin King was watching Toby again, he chuckled at his expression a sudden gleam appearing in his eyes. "You understand my boy, don't you?" It wasn't a question not really.

"What does he mean Toby?" David asked. Toby ignored David, he didn't understand. The man probably would never really understand but Toby was beginning too. Sarah stories from over the years began to surface...

"You can't stay here. And you'll take everyone back with you. Everyone. Including my sister."

"She tried to resist if you wish to know of her bravery. But mortals can be so predictable and I always win."

"Fricking Hell, how do you know Sarah? And why are you stealing people? Tell me!" David cried frustrated beyond belief and so angry of being ignored. "Who the hell _are_ you?"

"You must have had such a deprived childhood. For I'm usually the nightmare, the monster under the bed. Have you not little David ever heard the phrase 'you better be good or the goblins will get you'? No? I take away unwanted children. All those wished away by the ungrateful human race. Children are gift among my kind and you throw so many of them away. So I take them. I am the Goblin King. Make a guess Toby, how do I know you? Or your sister?"

The three humans stared a moment or two after the Goblin King finished his passionate speech. Toby didn't know how to respond. He knew those eyes, that voice and he knew the face. Because he had seen it before. Sarah had never told him any stories about the Goblin King but as strange as it was Toby remembered. For that's what it was a memory.

"Sarah wished me away...But Fae never give up children," Toby was drawing on his knowledge he knew of make-believe. Driving away the thoughts of his sister wishing him away...

The sister he loved...

His best friend...

No! He refused to think about it. He was here so that meant Sarah must have loved him and gotten him back. Yes! That had to be right!

"I'm a generous being. I have the power to keep all I take but where's the fun in the game if you don't have a decent opponent-"

"Sarah beat you and won Toby back." David was speaking again his hand on Toby's shoulder. Toby appreciated the gesture, he was trying to help. Trying to ease the sudden rather painful discovery.

"That's why you've made sure we didn't eat the peaches," Toby began the full weight of what was going on finally becoming apparent. "People don't believe in the Fae anymore. Few children are wished away. So you're taking people instead."

Toby paused a moment and the Goblin King clapped, the crystal vanishing, the goblins thrilled to join in the events again began clapping as well.

"Go on Toby you're doing well."

"But that would be too easy. So you've left us alone. We've got to save their lives. What's the game? How much time do we have?" Toby had always been good at coming to logical conclusions. And now the skill was in valuable. Sudden urgency filled his heart. Fear had now completely abandoned him, Toby had a purpose now. And he intended to save these people. Including his sister. The wishing away...He'd think about that later. When it was easier to think about.

"Then to business. Are you Yuki Yu and David Meine going to venture to play against me the Goblin King with the courageous Toby Williams?"

"As long as if we win you leave and everyone you've enchanted stays behind," was David's reply.

"What do we do?" Yuki asked.

The cat grin that spread across the Goblin Kings face was not that reassuring at all. But Toby continued to watch the glass topaz and sky blue eyes. He was going to save his sister he had to. Even if she did - don't think about it that's what he wants!

Raising his hand the Goblin King summoned three crystals. The clear objects rolling across his hand before coming to rest hovering in front of him in a neat line.

Giving the first the lightest flick with his finger it raced forward to pause in front of David's face.

"Find them

The three I desire

The three I despise,

And when you find them

You shall receive your prize,

Find the lover with no heart

The Demon that isn't,

The captive and the captor,

The warlord and traitor,

And finally,

The heir to a prison

That can be called life."

As the Goblin King described each person he flicked a crystal to rest in front of the faces of the three challengers.

"You have seven days before I'm forced to return to my own world. And with me almost every human in New York City. You can guess as many times as you wish. And each person is alive and breathing here in the city. If you name all three of them before the time limit ends then I will leave everyone un touched. But I demand payment. One of the three must come with me. I don't care which one but I demand one of them. And if I win. Well, I suppose I will have several new subjects to add to my world. Am I understood?"

"Go to Hell!" Was Yuki's response which oddly enough summed up how Toby was feeling at the moment. This was crazy, how were they supposed to accomplice _that?_

"Then we have a deal."

The three hovering crystals shattered into a thousand pieces to the applause of goblins.

* * *

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone.

Thank you again for your reviews!

Originally this was going to be part of chapter 7. Well I meant this and chapter 7 would be one big chapter 6. But then I suddenly felt an urge to post this part separately. It's just a sort of fill in chapter really but I rather like it.

As always please forgive grammar and spelling mistakes. : )

And I don't own Labyrinth or the song 'in the air tonight' by Phil Collins.

Extra Chapter 6

I can feel it coming in the Air tonight

He stood watching as the boat moved away. No rowers were needed for the groups return journey. The desire to spark a little fear or perhaps awe into the three humans hearts was irresistible. Hoggle had disappeared again, not that he was surprised. The traitor was bound to be rounding up the other two - Sir Didymus and Ludo - ready to sneak off and save the day. Sarah's' damage was permanent.

No amount of torture or threats had managed to remove the loyalty she'd burnt in them. But then again he could be proven wrong. The woman had abandoned them which could in the end work in his favour. That aside six against one was something new to try. He chuckled, so now the game was beginning. The rematch had been set and in the end he won anyway. Just the sort of odds he liked.

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight

Oh Lord.

And I've been waiting for this moment,

For all my life. Oh Lord

Can you feel it coming in the air tonight?"

Jareth swung himself smoothly down from the rails of the ship as the firerys began to play the song he had begun to sing. They were incredibly gifted musicians. And tonight definitely felt like a celebration. And his Goblins were bound to want the entertainment, they were crowding together as he started to sing again.

"I've seen your face before my friend

But I don't know if you know who I am

Well I was there and I saw what you did

I saw it with my own two eyes

So you can wipe off that grin

I know where you been

It's all been a pack of lies."

The goblins true to form, where swaying to the music. Attempting to move to the complicated beat. He had to grin at their effort; he was willing to be amused tonight. And the Goblins were thrilled at their Kings lighter mood.

"And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord

And I've been waiting for this moment,"

"Moment, moment," The hoard of creatures including the vast majority of goblins echoed.

"All my life, _oh Lord_"

"Oh Lord, oh Lord."

"I can feel it coming the air tonight, oh lord

I've been waiting for this moment,

For all my life

Oh Lord, _oh Lord_.

Well, I remember,

I remember don't worry

How could I ever forget

It's the first time

The last time we ever meet

But I know the reason why

You keep this silence up."

"Up, up, up..."

"Though you don't believe

The hurt doesn't show

But the pain still grows

So stranger to you than me."

One of the firerys burst out into a drum solo and the party really got started. The Labyrinth had entered New York City and all of them were in the mood to celebrate. The Goblin King entered the sea of dancers and searching among them he found his partner. Now completely covered in the glitter like the rest.

--

David fitted the key to Sarah's flat into the lock and was rewarded with a satisfying click. Yuki had gone back to her flat to grab some things. Then she agreed to be back and join them. David would have gone with her save for the fact that Toby probably needed his attention more than Yuki.

The Japanese teenager seemed to have come to terms with the whole...situation faster than he had. Not that David was surprised, this all seemed... Mad. Just completely and utterly mad. And he was worried about Toby. The ten year old had been silent on their return journey - and it probably had nothing to with the fact the boat had moved on its own. David had decided they'd decamp back at Sarah's place. His place in retro spec had been closer but...

Through all the magic and mayhem, David felt that personally he would be comfortable in her flat. (He had a collection of clothes and essentials at hers anyway.) And Toby and Yuki had silently agreed.

Toby now entered the flat and sat on the sofa. David knew why he was upset. It was easy to tell. Sarah had wished him away and now he was trying to come to terms with it. And David had no idea how to help. He dealt with kids on a regular basis; it was his job after all. But how did you help a kid get over their older sibling wishing them away? Pondering this David took off his tie and went into the kitchen.

They needed food and sleep. Then they could start their task set for them by the Goblin King. Though how they were supposed to search the whole of Manhattan, New York in seven days looking for three people...

It was stupid, ridiculous, absurd. But then what else could they do? And how else where they supposed to save everyone? Why did it have to be them?

David set about calming himself by making hot chocolate. Sarah always did that when anyone was upset. Hot chocolate, then she'd sit them down and more often than not they'd talk. She had a way with people.

And goblins apparently...

Three mugs prepared he made back out into the living room. Toby hadn't moved. Right David, he thought, here we go all you have to do is talk to him. Placing the drinks on the table David sat down next to him.

"So... You alright?" He instantly kicked himself finding that his voice failed him, which was bound to be helpful.

The little boy just shook his head; it seemed more a reflex motion than anything else. Then glancing at the table -and mug of hot chocolate - he shook his head again. A silence ruled for a few seconds. "I'm going to make something to eat, do you want anything?" Toby seemed to enjoy shaking his head. Deep breath David, you can do this.

"She loves you Toby. And I'm sure there was just a mistake..."

"Then why did she do it?" The voice was quiet and now the tears came. Placing his arm carefully around the boys shoulders David attempted to reassure Toby.

"Sarah I'm sure didn't mean to do it. And besides if you're here she must have loved you enough to get you back. Even he that..." David wasn't quite sure how to address the creature.

"Goblin King," Toby said.

"Yes, even he said that she had defeated him. See?"

Toby gave a smile at David's attempt. Then he shifted better into his embrace.

It was the first time they'd ever hugged. And though David didn't know it, Toby was very grateful in for him in that moment. The ten year old continued cried silently and David simply held him, because that's exactly what he needed.

After a moment - once Yuki joined them - David made something to eat. Then sent everyone to bed. They all needed a few hours of recovery, they'd worry about their time limit later.

--

The thing about this chapter is it gives Toby a moment to actually wonder why one of the most important people in his world wished him away. Toby won't have anytime later to think about it and I thought Toby deserved an extra chapter.

Anyone guessed who the three are yet?

Any idea where to start looking?

Anyone guessed who Jareths partner is?

Magic cookies for anyone who guesses correctly first! But before that please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Sorry about making you all wait so long for an update but this chapter I had some real difficulty with writing. It's not one of my favourites and there are bound to be a few odd bits in it as I'm joining everything too. So please be gentle.

Thank you again for being so patient and reviewing!

Pretty Racing: Glad I've got you thinking about the pairing, that was all part of my plan. No point having an obvious plot line there are plenty of them around. (I still love them though!)

faerie fire: Yep! I love fruits basket! That's why there had to be a Japanese family in this! My favourite anime joined with one of my favourite films! Just had to be done!

For those of you who guessed who the partner is you are right! That's all I'm going to say.

And as for the three – well keep reading and you'll find out! : )

Oh and in response to satta yes, Jareth does talk to himself. But living with goblins I don't really blame him. It's probably the only way he can be sure of an intelligent conversation.

Chapter 7

The Real Game Begins

The sun rose that morning, as it always had. Perhaps that could be considered luck for the bright globe was unaffected in the slightest by the events of last night. The city was frozen in time but for those awake to enjoy it, the morning was beautiful. The sight of the light from the sun hitting the water and bounding off in a cascade of colours and textures; it was inspiring.

The word was given, whispered among the ranks. Restrained to the boat for the night the creatures of the Labyrinth had long lost interest or entertainment. They gathered to the edges held back by the rails. Like eager races about to run a marathon. They were about to get a taste of the human world...

Eyes set on the gleaming prize, the King stood among them in obvious amusement.

"Who am I to deny such interest?" He whispered quietly to himself the ghost of a smile across his face. Now the game was really beginning. He gestured and they fled. Those with wings leapt into the skies carrying those who couldn't swim. The other creatures entered the water moving with a lack of grace and gathering speed. Thousands upon thousands began their advance. The Labyrinth had come to New York City.

* * *

The evening sun was warm on her skin. Twisting her face towards the dying sun, Sarah gave a sigh of contentment. For a few moments everything was peaceful and calm. Then there was a very loud splash. The cool water a shock to the system as it rushed over her. Surprised, Sarah sat up and titled her sunglasses up onto her head.

The sight of her 8 year-old son emerged in the swimming pool fully clothed was incredibly entertaining. She chuckled as Edward snapped at his brother, "That's not fair. I wasn't ready. _Mum_ stop laughing!"

"You have to admit sweetheart it is funny," she called back getting up from her chair to have a firm talking to with her other son Jacob. Who was in absolute hysterics along with his father. As Edward dragged himself up out of the pool Sarah fixed her other son and his father with a very serious glare. "Alright who pushed him?"

Hands on hips, the two of them both had the decency to look guilty.

"I'm innocent it's entirely his fault," Jareth declared, attempting to move away only to be bluntly told off by his son.

Who then attempted to push him into the pool. This would have been an impossible task were it not for the fact Edward joined in. Surprised Jareth and the two boys both went flying into the waters. Sarah really couldn't stop laughing now. The three of them resurfaced and not for the first time Sarah was stuck by how similar the three of them were. Three pairs of miss-matched eyes stared up at her from the surface of the water. Blond tendrils caught in the human created current, pale skin gleaming with moisture...

Jareth titled his head at Sarah a rather amused smile forming on his features, "Who votes it's mums turn?" He asked his sons. Damn. Sarah attempted to make a break for it as the three of them swiftly returned to dry land. She almost succeeded as well, barely a metre from the house she was caught. Swung rather ungracefully up into her husbands' arms she struggled. She was very quickly damp and soon about to become wet. Unable to hold back the smile on her face she called out "don't you dare!"

"I dare," He informed her grinning as he dropped into the pool still carrying her squirming form. For a few seconds they were submerged in the water depths. Sarah felt it. A change in the water, it should have been warmer than it was...

And for a second her husbands face transformed, the look of triumphant became sinister. More possessive. The normally pale skin became alabaster. Laughter died inside of her and fear rose take its place. Where am I? She wondered. Then they resurfaced. Gulping down fierce amounts of air, Sarah was relieved to discover that whatever transformation she'd just witness, it had ended now. Her husband stared back at her, features now creased into a look of worry. Pulling her closer to his warm body he asked quietly, "Are you alright? You're shaking Sarah."

It was so the boys didn't hear. She had sons...

And a daughter...

This was wrong.

Shaking her head and trying to collect her thoughts Sarah nodded. Nothing was wrong, she was fine. Everything was fine. He smiled and kissed her quickly on the nose. It was harder to do anything else while treading water and with witnesses. Not that the two of them hadn't tried before...

Untangling herself from her husband she started to breast stroke to the side of the pool.

"Right come on everyone it's time to dry off."

Co-ordinating everyone into the laundry room towels were passed out and everyone dried themselves off. The twins managed to behave and were sent upstairs to get changed. Sarah put most of her sons' clothes into the washing machine they needed to be cleaned anyway. As Sarah began organising her things she was distracted by her husbands arm snaking around her waist.

"The kids are still awake you know," she muttered pretending to be annoyed as her husband buried her face into her neck. His lips brushed the edge of her collar bone making her shudder. His warm breathe made her tingle as his other hand joined the first one spread wide on her stomach.

"And we're in the laundry room," Sarah's voice came out very quiet as she grasped his wrist and then lifted her other hand to tangle her fingers in his still damp hair. Tilting her head back she brushed her lips gently against his, it was a quick kiss.

"We've managed every room in the house before," was Jareths response. "You had no problem with this room then."

The kiss this time was harder and longer, tongues warring. They were both undressed and standing only in their towels. For a moment Sarah played with the idea of letting Jareth have his way. Twisting round in his embrace she pressed herself against him fitting his body to hers. Then for once he was the one to pull away.

"Probably not a lesson we should teach our children just yet."

"The one time I'm willing you decide to back off," Sarah moaned placing her hands on her hips again. He smiled and promised to make up for it tonight.

"I might not be in the mood then," Sarah yelled as he left to change. His reply was just to chuckle.

Sarah finished her work in the laundry then headed upstairs to check on her daughter. Isabella had the second largest room in the house. Sarah's acting career meant that they were able to afford a large enough house that all the children could have their own rooms and they were still able to have some spare rooms. Though one of them had - after some debate - become the site for her husband musical equipment.

Sarah straightens her t-shirt then knocked her daughters' door. Then she frozen, looking down at herself wondering when she'd changed.

"Come in," Bella called. Sarah shook away her bemusing thoughts and opened the door to view her daughter lying across her bed book in hand. She lifted her head and gave a warm smile. The two of them look almost identical, the same green eyes, hair colour, shape, everything. The main differences being that Isabella was 15 and the way she spoke. There was always the faint trace of a British accent in her voice thanks to her father, along with inheriting his sense of humour.

"Hey, just came to see what you were in the mood to eat. The boys after all will eat anything," Sarah said light heartedly. Bella smiled back and bite her lower lip for a second before replying, "Pizza would be good. Is dad or you cooking?"

"Is there something wrong with my pizza?"

"That's not what I meant," Bella said barely holding back a chuckle. Sarah waited to see if Bella was going to dig herself a hole however instead she just kept her mouth shut.

"Alright pizza it is."

Sarah left her daughter to her read saying she'll call her down later for food. She loved Bella, and the boys, Edward and Jacob. But even as Sarah thought that she felt strange. She'd been feeling it for most of the evening now. Sarah set about making dinner remembering her husbands face in the pool, how he'd suddenly changed.

This was wrong. And for the life of her, she couldn't quite explain why. Throwing down the oven pizza she'd been about to open she sat down. The kitchen was large; there was enough room for cooking and for a decent sized table for everyone to eat off of. Now even that felt wrong. This kitchen should be small. Not big enough for people to actually have a meal in. Slumping over the table Sarah buried her face into her hands.

"Sarah?"

Joining the voice there was a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her up. My husband, Sarah thought. Preparing herself, she looked up into his face and wasn't surprised by what she saw. His eyes were now blue instead of miss-matched. These were all little details that she was expected to over look. Sarah wondered briefly if she always had, only just now she was noticing. Those things that weren't right.

His hand tightens on her shoulder as Jareth saw her expression. Sarah took her courage from his discomfort.

"This isn't real is it?"

He made no response. Her husband showed no shock or surprise but a slight annoyance. Sarah waited for him to change again for something to occur.

"Mum? What's for dinner?" Ed asked as he entered the kitchen followed by his brother. The two of them stared at her and Jareth. Though young they seemed to understand that something was going on between their parents.

The grip on her shoulder was tight, Sarah remained sitting. Her pulse quickening its pace in her chest.

"You're mothers not feeling well I'm making dinner. I'll call you down when it's ready," Her husband told his children. The boys recognised the tone, they scattered. Too quickly to be real. That's because it wasn't. Sarah winced as a sharp pain shot through her head. How couldn't this be real? Her husbands' eyes had always been blue. She was an actress, she had children. She'd carried them for nine months, Jareth and her they'd met...when she was a teenager.

"What's wrong with me? What's going on?"

She was shushed gently like a child. Jareth kneeled down beside her and took her gently into his arms; brushing her hair back from her face. She lent into him on impulse, breathing in his scent, his warmth, his love.

"Nothing Sarah. You're just tired; it's been a long week."

Sarah twisted in his embrace burying her face into his shirt, she clung to him. He continued to brush her hair, soothing her and calming away her fears. They were both kneeling on the floor now but that didn't matter. The kitchen seemed to fade away, leaving behind only the two of them. Sarah was in his lap now, protected by his limbs; she rested her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beat as it pulsed away.

"You always fight me," Jareth whispered quietly, Sarah frowned but her face was still pressed into him so he didn't see. She wondered if Jareth realised he'd spoken aloud. She felt the sensation of his lips brushing her forehead. Glad of the invitation Sarah tilted her head up and claimed his mouth for her own.

Despite her fears, this felt real. The warmth of his mouth, the softness of his skin. They took their time exploring seeing no reason to hurry. She became aware of his hands brushing her thighs to then reach her hips. He pulled her hard against him, hands moulding her shape to his. She melted with no desire to escape or for the feeling to stop.

How she loved him. Breaking the kiss after a moment in order to breathe Sarah traced his pulse down his neck. She never imagined before that you could love the taste of someone's skin. Desire building she began to undo his shirt wanting more, needing more. Loving the half growl that sounded in the back of his throat. His head tilting back on impulse allowing her access. The kitchen completely flew away. It was colder all of a sudden...

Wind...

And sunlight...

She felt all of this as she flicked her tongue against the hollow of his neck, literally feeling the increase of his pulse. Then surprising her, he stopped her.

Hands catching hers, he covered her moan of disappointment with another kiss. But it was quick and not nearly satisfying enough. The wind, the warmth of the sun vanished. She's hadn't really noticed anyway.

"Jareth," Sarah complained. He silenced her bringing his hand up to cover her mouth. His expression confused her.

"Sleep Sarah," he told her. Sarah would have protested but her eyes were too heavy to keep open. And moving her mouth to speak seemed an effort she was unable to bother with. She sank back down onto the bed - the bed? - briefly aware of Jareth as he pulled the covers around her. She drifted comfortably away into oblivion.

* * *

David stared out of the window, unable to work up any emotion for the scene before him. He'd seen enough recently that to shock or surprised him was becoming impossible. The goblins - and God knew what the other creatures he saw were called - were sweeping themselves like a wave through the city.

The view from Sarah's window showed a decent portion of the city, so he knew his claim was justified. David sighed then slides his hands into his pockets. The phrase 'Welcome to hell' felt oddly appropriate at the moment. The children were asleep, Toby and Yuki in Sarah's room. The two of them had taken the bed and David had taken the couch. This way they were in easy reach of each other.

Toby and Yuki seemed to have found a strange comfort in being together, Yuki had taken on temporary older sister status. Sighing again David sat down on his make shift bed. What his royal highness had failed to mention was whether any of the three they were searching for were dead. There were plenty of cemeteries in New York...

There was literally a million to 1 chance of them succeeding.

"Damn it," he hissed angrily. And to help him somehow save the day he had a ten and fourteen year old. Suddenly David was transported to another well remembered situation where he had felt hopeless. Only that had been a bicycling accident and it had been his brother not him. He'd prayed...

For a moment David pondered, then went down on his knees.

"Listen - aren't you always supposed to be doing that? Huh. I need help. I've got to save the lives of who knows how many people and I really _really_ need your help."

The silence of the flat – along with the distant sound of chaos - was his only answer.

"Yep that worked," David muttered as he stood up. David made his way into the bathroom and changed out of his crumpled suit. Checking his face in the mirror he could already see the signs of dark shadows under his eyes. Changing into jeans and a long sleeved shirt David then carefully drew out from the pocket of his suit a small velvet book. Just the sight of the box almost caused hysteria and hopelessness to descend.

David clenched his teeth together and fought back the sudden burn of emotions. Now was not the time to break down. The three of them had a job to do. He needed to be strong if not for himself then for Toby and Yuki at least. Placing the box in the medicine cabinet David decided to go and wake the two kids.

However he then froze upon hearing the most unusual sound possible to hear under the circumstances. There was someone knocking at the door. Goblins? Images of leering faces, cackles of glee, and pain. Lots of pain – and glass –

And all those creatures now swarming New York...

Would they knock? Were he and the children safe? The Goblin King certainly hadn't made any promises.

The knocking came again, more persistent this time. David made his way towards the door - then changed his mind and headed towards the kitchen. A frying pan wasn't the most brilliant of weaponry but he hadn't been able to convince himself to grab a knife. That was the problem with being a kind caring person. The knocking sounded once again. David then headed towards the door and opened it.

"Ah, there my friend. Thou hast no faith. Did I not tell thee that Sir David would answer."

It was the fox, Didymus, and the dwarf - the one who'd arrived with Toby and Yuki. Remembering that both were in the service of the Goblin King he backed up and raised the saucepan in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"Well that's a nice welcome ain't it?"

The dwarf replied, he did not however attempt to cross the threshold. Sir Didymus had no such worries. Trotting passed him he spoke in a calm authority, "Lower your weapon, Sir David we mean no harm. We have come to assist you on this quest."

David however didn't react to this information as he had finally glanced behind his two visitors and seen his third visitor. "Oh God."

A huge beast with large horns prodding out from his forehead was staring expectantly at him. The eyes were a glistening black and his fur a mattered orange. He dropped the saucepan. The beast seeing that he was so focused on him glanced briefly behind his large self then looked back. Then he grinned and said, "Ludo," then pointing towards him he said, "David."

Mutely David nodded, trying to drag his voice back from the corner it had crawled into.

"Oh hi, well this just brilliant isn't it?" David snapped sarcastically. A giant orange beast that knew his name, this was just what he needed.

"In deed Sir David, with our assistance we shall surely defeat his majesty and save the Kingdom. I sworn an oath to protect Lady Sarah and I shall defend it to the death!" The fox finishing his speech gave another one of his elegant bow. David for another moment tried to hold some control over what was clearly an absurd situation. Why was fate so cruel? Wasn't he allowed to have one certainty in life? No, instead the world was out to ripe every shred of what he originally believed to pieces. Thank you so much!

"You want to help?"

"Didn't he just say that? Yah deaf or something?" The dwarf pushed his way past David into the living room, the fox had already made himself comfortable on the coffee table. The beast Ludo examined the doorway curiously for a moment. His movements were slow and steady, his great weight shifting as he turned sideways in an attempt to fit through the door.

David resolved in that moment to from now on not think about any new developments but just go with the flow. Reaching up David helped Ludo fit his horns through the door. Then he went after the fox.

"Wait a minute you keep saying that you know Sarah?"

"Our Lady was in great distress and asked of our assistance."

"Huh. It was her own fault."

"Brother Hoggle how can you say such things against our Lady."

The dwarf rolled his eyes then turned to David, "Yeah we know her. She wished her little brother away and then asked us to help clean up the mess. Then never spoke to us again, well I say good riddance, I don't even know what I'm doing 'ere anyways."

"Hoggle Sawah's fwiend." David almost leapt out of his skin at the great booming voice that came from behind him. Ludo was definitely something he was going to have to get used too.

It was at the moment that Yuki and Toby surfaced from the bedroom. Yuki was first out and upon seeing David's company she froze in the doorway spreading her arms out wide to stop Toby from taking another step forward.

"Stay back!" She looked amazingly fearsome glaring out at them. David instantly tried to calm the suddenly tense situation.

"Yuki, this is Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. They want to help us."

"Why? How you want to help us?"

"Well that's gratitude for you. I don't know why I bother, three years in an oubliette for Sarah. Messenger boy for majesty for the rest of my life. Spending a year near the bog of eternal stench, all for Sarah. Now 'ere I am again to help the ungrateful lot of yeah. Let's just get down to business already."

Toby pushed his way past Yuki and then stared wide eyed at the three mythical creatures. Then his eyes went to the dwarf, "Are you Hoggle who had the rose garden?"

The dwarf looked briefly surprised before shaking himself and re-crossing his arms, "How'd you know that?"

"Sarah told me. She said you had the most beautiful garden in the world."

David blinked then stared at Hoggle along with the rest of the room. The dwarf fidgeted under their gaze as though he was fighting whether or not to show emotion on what he'd just discovered. Then hesitantly Hoggle spoke, "She - she talked about us?"

"Yeah, I remember now that she mentioned your names in some of her stories. You know Sarah from when she wished me away don't you?" Toby's voice wavered on the last part of his sentence. The dwarf and fox quickly responded.

"Our Lady fought hard and succeeded in securing your return."

"It was an accident. And this mess is one we're here to sort out."

David was presented with the sudden understanding that the three creatures that had come here to their rescue were only doing so for Sarah and Toby. Following this realisation was the fact that they had wasted a decent amount of time. They needed to get to work - Now!

"Well we better get to it then. I'll need a piece of paper and a pen." This last part was addressed to Yuki and Toby who promptly followed his request. Sitting down next to Didymus David took charge.

"Right how did the words go?"

It took a moment but the three of them managed to accurately record the exact words of the Goblin King.

David turned his eyes expectantly towards the three mythical creatures, "So any ides?"

There was pause. Ludo was barely paying attention far more interested in tugging at the curtains around the window. He seemed fascinated by the material.

"I don't think you should do that! Hey wait you'll pull them off!" David stood up but before he could stop Ludo Toby got there instead – with Yuki beside him in hot vulture pursuit. Tugging on his arm Toby got the large beast away from the curtains.

Didymus took the opportunity to scold Ludo, "My brother thou ort to know better. Breaking possessions of Lady Sarahs'!"

The great beast guilty sat down again with a groan of 'sowy'.

"It's fine Ludo they're just curtains," Toby assured him as he settled happily into the beasts lap without a care in the world. Yuki and David were both stunned by the sudden trust that Toby had placed in the three characters. David made a resolve to ask Sarah about them. If he ever saw her again –

Back to the matter at hand.

"Find them,

The three I desire

The three I despise,

And when you find them

You shall receive your prize,

1) Find the lover with no heart

The Demon that isn't,

2) The captive and the captor,

The warlord and traitor,

And finally,

3) The heir to a prison that can be called life. Any ideas?"

"Nope! None here. Running the Labyrinth's easier all this find 'em stuff ain't making any sense at all."

Didymus however was more positive, "Well friends we know that these three are within the realm of New York City. Is that not a start? Can we not consult records of the city?"

"You mean like a library?" Toby asked.

"If historical records can indeed be found in such a place then tally ho! To the library our adventure shall begin!"

David paused a moment. Well a library was probably the best idea they could work with for the time being. The electricity in the flat was still working so if they could get to the internet in the library…

It was a stab in the dark but certainly the best one they had. The people in New York were the answer after all. And he had said that the people in New York City – at this moment. Could they leave?

"That seems the best idea for the time being. We can go the library just down the road."

All in agreement the troop made to leave the flat. Yuki however hovered near the window for a moment. She the called to David, "But how do we summon the Goblin King? When we have guessed?"

Hoggle was the one to answer, "Yah say his name of course."

"Just his name?" Yuki asked sceptically.

"That's what I said."

David again called upon his resolve to simply accept the situation. Well why not? Get a hold of a person just by speaking their name. Hi ya Chris? Hello, how are you? Sarcasm, not helpful at the moment.

"What is his name anyway?" David asked. Surprising everyone it was Toby who spoke first, "Jareth. His name is Jareth isn't it?"

The silence that followed was tense as Hoggle stared in out right shock; Sir Didymus however attempted something a little more subtle.

"Lady Sarah could not have - ? Did she speaketh that name noble Toby?"

"No I – I just knew. Jareth – that's right. I'm right."

"Ah!" Groaned Hoggle, "Stop saying that you'll bring him right here and that's the last thing we need."

"Hogshead, you seem to be underestimating me," the smooth British accent that suddenly appeared in the room caused a serious shock to everyone.

"I knew you were involved the moment you vanished last night. And yet you still seem to think that you can slip by me…"

David felt his heart start to clench very tightly inside his chest. He hated that voice. More passionately than anything in the world. Hatred was definitely a new emotion. The owner of the voice, the Goblin King, was happily lounging on the sofa the back of his head supported by his hand.

The costume was just as elaborate as his last; a flowing white shirt, with a leather waistcoat and tight leather trousers accompanied by knee high riding boots. Had anyone body actually describe the idea to David or for that matter attempted it, it would have looked laughable. The Goblin King seemed to be the only exception to the rule. It made him look – powerful, commanding. The style was really a weird sort of mix between punk and knights of the realm.

"My my I've made you all speechless," he teased a grin spreading across his features, "And you still continue to waste time. I'm starting to wonder if it's a human trait – wasting time."

"Huh! Righ' you lot, we betta go." Hoggles' attempt to take charge was something of a relief and finally inspired a response. David who had been frozen in amazement due to the sudden appearance of the Goblin King reached out and took Yuki's shoulder.

"Taking charge of the treason now Hedgewart?"

"It's Hoggle and you know it!" The dwarf snapped then he seemed to have realised what he'd done and became silent. Slowly – causally, the Goblin King pulled himself to his feet. One was given the impression of an irritated parent rising to stop a child from misbehaving. The result was bound to be painful for Hoggle. David took this opportunity to drag Yuki away from the sofa and towards the door. He placed himself forward blocking the Goblin Kings view of Hoggle who'd also backed away.

"Well thank you for visiting," David began cheerfully - wondering if the creature in front of him would actually kill him, "But we don't have any guesses and we're wasting time so if you'll excuse us."

"Such a pity. For a moment I was in danger of hoping you might actually be something of a challenge. But half a day lost and…nothing. By all means run along I shan't detain you any longer."

The instant desire that rose inside David to retaliate was quashed by his far more practical side. The Goblin King then proceeded to brush past David and casually reached out a hand to place upon Toby's shoulder. The sudden tension that radiated from the other five occupants of the room was impossible not to notice.

The King however ignored it completely and lowered himself down to Toby's level; who looked quite stunned by the surprising contact and stared at him with wide eyes.

For a deathly second the unbelievable tension of the room reached a high.

Didymus' face had twisted into a snarl and Hoggle was holding the door knob tightly in an attempt not to leap forward. The creature Ludo actually looked ready to fling himself at the Goblin King. Ever muscle in Davids' body had become coiled, all of them so ready to leap the defence of their weakest member. They were a group already it seemed.

The tension however never reached a climax, for after staring into the boys eyes the King then released Toby. And a look of satisfaction had settled upon his face.

"Then again you may prove me wrong. It's time you left."

They'd been effectively dismissed. David seized the opportunity and proceeded to half shove most the group outside. He didn't want to remain here another second; especially not with the Goblin King present. Getting Toby out of his sight was another plan. Sarah had won Toby back, was all of this a clever plan to steal him away again.

The thought made David sick to the stomach. But there was no time to worry about that. He would protect Toby with his life, the kid deserved it. And he would also get Sarah back. Glancing back into the flat as David prepared to close the door he the saw the Goblin King staring at the pictures hung on Sarahs wall. On his face was an almost hungry look. As though he was desperate to learn something that only the pictures could offer. David knew without asking that the Goblin King would be staying in the flat for awhile longer.

A sudden possessive feeling gripped David.

"You have no right staying here."

The Goblin Kings response was to raise an elegant eyebrow and another of his grin to spread across his face, "How do you intend to stop me?"

The two of them stared at each other. David wanted more than anything to be able to beat down the fear inside of him and stop everything. He wanted to wake up and for everything to be a dream. He wanted Sarah back and for Toby to be safe from the Goblin King. But the Goblin King had planted fear in David and it stirred inside his stomach. He couldn't hold gaze with the blinding bye and brown eyes.

His eyes fell down and he stepped outside into the corridor closing the door to Sarah's flat with the Goblin King still inside.

* * *

There, finally chapter 7. Read, review, enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I'm not dead!

Silence

Um – well you see I suppose I owe you an explanation of some sort.

I've been unbelievably busy thanks to school work and life in general.

These things take time but here I am with the next chapter, finally. Enjoy! Please don't eat me!

Chapter 8

This you would call problematic

Day 1

Outside the block of flats that the group had for awhile been calling camp there was silence. Silence in New York City. Toby honestly wasn't comfortable with it. Ok, forget that it was really creepy. Last night when he and Yuki had been led out by Hoggle he hadn't had the luxury of looking around and actually observing the damaged cars that were scattered on the pavement with the collapsed drivers –

Stop Looking!

He couldn't look; there was the faint metallic smell of blood and oil everywhere. Most of the people had simply fallen the moment the spell had come into action. Toby shivered and crossed his arms in front of his jumper. Everything felt far to cold for his liking. This particular adventure was not what he'd imagined. This wasn't a far off foreign land were success and failure personally mattered. This was New York City, in America.

Things mythical and magical like this didn't happen. Toby suddenly reached the realisation of just why David didn't believe in any sort of magic. He'd always lived here, in a place where the very idea was impossible. Surreal…

The group were following David who'd taken to leading the way towards the library. The beast Ludo seemed to be copying Yuki's line of work and had taken to hovering just behind him as they made their way onwards. To be honest it was starting to get on his nerves. Yeah he was freaked but he was fine. I mean who was honestly going to leap out and attack them?

New York City was empty and any people who were here were bound to have left – that could be really bad.

The enormity of their task and the fate of what would occur if they failed began to press down onto Toby's shoulders. It wasn't a comfortable weight, not in the slightest. Reaching the end of their road and taking the second left they came upon the library.

It'd never had a name. A small place with the words library painted on the wall was all the identification that the place needed.

"Right here we are," David announced – Toby rolled his eyes they could _see_ that – "Toby and…" David turned back to face the silent crew behind him. His brown eyes hovered uncertainly on Ludo, Toby realised that he'd forgotten his name. Stupid man.

"Ludo," Toby answered after a moment. Before any of their other comrades could comment David began again.

"Right, Toby, Ludo, Sir Didymus and Hoggle you can start searching among the book shelves. History, New York…that sort of thing. Yuki and I will try and see if any computers are working and go from there…"

David trailed off and then stared hesitantly at the library door; the group behind him fidgeted somewhat impatiently. Hoggle in the end pushed forward to stand beside David, "We goin' in or what?"

Toby however received a strange feeling – the one where the hairs on the back of your neck stand up – like they were being watched. A sudden image of the goblins on the ship from the night before came to mind.

_Call the Goblin King._

Toby found himself shuddering again. Where those creatures now in the city? Is that what David - ?

"David –"

Before Toby could finish his question however David had moved forward and grasping the door firmly in his hand yanked it open. They were met once again with another eerie silence. Hoggle hovered uncertainly behind as the man then reached up and flicked on the light switch. The group briefly held their breath until light finally lit the whole the room. Toby noted that the place was small and that the curtains were closed which accounted for the darkness. Though of course there wouldn't be another explanation for the darkness.

That was silly.

The group entered the library and split up. Hoggle uncomfortable in only the electric light began opening all the curtains. The Computers were near the entrance, so David and Yuki set about checking the wires and making sure that they were fully functional. Everything came to life without a hitch. It was odd, like they were supposed to do everything like this…

"Best foot forward me lad. Come we shall leave them to their," Sir Didymus then took a moment to stumble over the word 'surfing' and linking a small hand into Toby's sleeve lead him off among the book shelves.

Sir Didymus lead Toby onwards through the book section till it became apparent that they were only wondering aimlessly.

"Sir Didymus, we're in the c section. We need to find the section put aside that says history over it."

"Good Sir; that was of course my aim. But can thou not see we must travel someway before we reach our goal? Onwards!"

His sleeve grasped again Toby was half dragged forward, despite his age and for that matter size the fox was amazingly strong.

Stumbling further on Toby dug in his heels in an attempt to desperately slow the eager fox.

"Wait there's H stop. You just went past it."

"Nonsense why – there it is."

"That's fiction section, it says so just above – see the sign."

"Of course I see it. I am not a simpleton Toby."

Toby rolled his eyes at the little fox and turned around informing him that he would be in the H section.

"Then I will go where I intend."

The fox marched off down the next aisle. Pausing Toby watched as Sir Didymus' eye passed rather frantically over the signs on the bookshelves. It was then Toby realised; Sir Didymus couldn't read. But the proud fox wasn't going to admit.

Giving a half smile in the fox's direction he began browsing through the books. Let's see….

There was Napoleon, Shakespeare; well they were foreign so definitely not in New York. They were also dead, so not buried here either.

A Demon? Someone religious perhaps?

But then that could be someone who everyone thought was ungodly but nice.

Ah the lover with no heart, the demon who isn't. His hands brushed the volumes, 1930's depression. There was bound to be someone like a demon during that time. Eagerly he pulled it.

It was a mystical belief that Toby had. That the moment he found the right book the answer would just leap out at him and he would solve the problem. That was how it would work, how it had to work. Believing this task might not be so hard he sat down on the floor and carefully open the book to the contents page and started to read. The words blurred together after awhile and soon Toby couldn't help it. He grew bored. Sighing he placed the book back and then began looking again. There was a book on New York, the beginnings of the city. Vaguely he glanced at the pictures. Most at the front were in black and white. And many were off boats filled with thousands of refugees. They were all waving happily out of the page up towards Toby.

This was hard and you know what – boring.

This was actually really boring. Ok the creepy stuff was part of the deal of course. Heroes could get scared they were allowed to do that but they weren't meant to get bored as they went about saving the day. That wasn't far!

Here he was about to save the sister he loved from the evil Goblin King and they were spending the time in a library. Frustrated Toby threw the book to the floor. Standing he set off among the aisles again continuing his rant.

His mood calmed as he came across the large beast Ludo.

Ludo was staring at the books on the shelves his fingers reaching up to the caress the spines in open curiosity. There was something so soft and gentle about Ludo, Toby smiled as a memory of one of Sarah's bedtime stories came to mind.

_Ludo's big. Really big, so big he could gobble you up in a single bite. Rah!!_

_But he wouldn't ever do that Tobes because you see Ludo is one of the nicest beasts you'll ever meet. He'd rather give you a big hug instead like this. _

Pausing Toby realised he'd like that, a big hug. Wondering over to the large beast Toby wrapped his arms around the large arm dangling down. Ludo turned his great head – one of the horns chipped part of the wood of the bookshelf away – and glanced down at Toby.

He gave a warm smile.

"Toby."

An arm was wrapped comforting around his small shoulders. Toby grinned, "They're called books Ludo."

Ludo reached up and put his finger on one of them.

"Book," he repeated.

Toby nodded, as the two of them were suddenly joined by Sir Didymus.

"Any progress my good comrades?"

He swung his stick elegantly up onto his shoulder as he spoke and titled the small blue cap he wore. Watching Toby was struck with a sudden idea.

"Sir Didymus could you teach me to sword fight?"

For a moment the fox looked taken aback then his face shone with open keenness.

"My lad thou asketh a great honour of me," he murmured.

We can leave David and Yuki to do the reach, Toby thought cheerfully as Didymus lead him out from the shelves and back towards the front of the library were there was more room. David and Yuki Toby noticed were hard at work and conferring with each other as they continued with their research

Sir Didymus came to a halt and instructed Toby to stand in front of him.

"It is vital my lad that we begin first with your form. Now I know you may find my teaching hard and the skills difficult to master. But with thyn hard work, patience and endurance we shall be victorious! Stand straight!"

Toby obeyed surprised a little by the fox's' forcefulness.

"Would thou extend thy most preferred arm?"

Toby lifted his right arm out in front of him and Sir Didymus nodded.

"As a weapon is lacking will instead begin on form and from there we shall progress. Follow my movements." Sir Didymus began to demonstrate and as Toby attempted to follow they were interrupted by David who had come thundering over to see them.

"What _are_ you doing? Toby you need to continue searching we've lost so much time already."

"Sir Didymus is teaching me how to sword fight," the 10 year old beamed proudly. David in response opened his mouth to say something and then stopped. Instead he shook his head. Toby took this opportunity to ask, "Have you found anything?"

"A lot of people. Sir Didymus who would the Goblin King know in New York anyway?"

"Why Sir anyone who has been touched by the Underground. They are instantly recognisable to a sovereign of our land."

"Touched?" Toby felt himself frown as well and as he looked at the fox again he saw it. The wave came unexpectedly, a sudden rush that he couldn't possibly have expected. Sir Didymus was the same. The Goblin King, Sir Didymus, Sarah…

Toby spun around to look at the dwarf standing by Yuki. It cascaded of him as well and Yuki…

There was more. The emptiness. He was reminded of his friend Minty back home. He had told him once that the pupil of someone's eye is the closest you would every get to a black hole.

_But a hole sucks everything in. You can tell someone's looking out at you through their eyes._ His friend had shrugged.

That was the best way to describe the emptiness, the blackness. Everything seemed to seep inwards and inwards. But sometimes you felt like something was coming out…

Toby backed up away from David, there was such much of it in this room. Everywhere…

David turned away Sir Didymus to look at him, "Toby?"

Toby stared back and David and saw the emptiness leaking out and then he saw himself gazing back from David's pupils. He was the same, he had the emptiness too.

The cry was uncontrollable; it seeped effortlessly out from his throat and David's reaction was to come closer.

"Toby –"

It was at this point that the car came through the brick wall.

Brick was thrown everywhere, the tables sent flying. The force of it knocked the boy to the ground. Only for Toby to then realise once on the ground and winded that it was infact David who'd thrown himself at him. Protected by David's larger body – though his thin long limbs weren't the best of cover – Toby was saved from any fragments of brick and cement but not the dust.

Coughing Toby coiled himself tightly around the older man. Fear came back again in a far stronger force than the night before. I am never ever whinnying about things being boring again, Toby thought fiercely. NEVER!

"It's ok Toby, its ok."

David repeated this soothingly as he pulled himself up bringing the little boy with him. Toby started coughing as began to brush the dust of the both of them. While doing this he called out, "Is everyone ok?"

There was a shrill response in Japanese and then Yuki's head appeared from behind the rubble that had built up between them. She was brushing the dust out of her eyes. "I'm fine. Toby?"

He gave a weak smile towards his friend. He couldn't manage anything more at the moment as his body was shaking too much. Hoggle appeared beside Yuki and the two of them carefully made their way around the pile of bricks that had been thrown onto the floor. The car had driven straight through the wall between them. Had the three of them been any closer to the computers and Hoggle and Yuki…

He looked at the pile of bricks in front of him. The car must have been going at quite a speed to make that sort of hole. The windscreen had completely shattered and the car was now sitting in the large hole. Carefully David got to his feet placing Toby onto his. He clung tightly to David unable to convince his hands to let go. Deep breathes. Blue flower, green flower, red flower…

"Verily, that was not expected," Hoggle was making his way over to the fox.

"Yah should stay down," the dwarf advised placing an arm on his shoulder.

"My friend you are mistaken in your concern I am –" He was effectively pushed down again.

"Just stay still already – oh no. Not _you_."

Toby spun round as the culprits who'd driven the car came tumbling out through the windscreen onto the pile of bricks. He blinked and stared up at Yuki he was giving him a similar look. They weren't goblins.

There were six of them. They looked like over sized fluffy worms. A light pink in colour with black belts tied around their middle. All of them were also wearing black bola hats.

For a moment Toby swore they were dead and then they stood up. Well they were worms so the front half of them came up sort of thing –

"Comrades, ready!"

"Ready!"

"And – hey look who it is, the gardener!"

The six of them all turned their large bulbous eyes in the direction of Hoggle.

"What ya lookin' at !?"

Hoggle demanded, despite his words he had taken an uncertain step back.

"Hoggle who are they?" Yuki demanded as she dusted herself off. The look she was giving them wasn't friendly.

"Comrades! Introduction!" one of them called – he seemed to be the leader of the group – as he un hooked a pair of sunglasses from his belt. Sliding them onto his eyes the other five moved into a v shape.

"We be the Fuzz."

The other five echoed his words, "THE FUZZ!"

What then followed was a rather complex dance routine were the six bodies twisted themselves into strange interesting shapes.

Hoggle in response just rolled his eyes and seemed very focused on keeping his hand on Sir Didymus' mouth.

Toby blinked very slowly at the crazy characters in front of him. He attempted not to laugh; he had a feeling that wouldn't have gone down well at all.

"And now it's time for the Fuzz!"

"THE FUZZ"

The dance was repeated. He saw Yuki snort with amusement as the six of them finished their second go at the routine.

"To burn!"

"TO BURN!"

All six reached down and pulled out matches from their belts which were promptly lit. One of them called out excitedly that he bagged the car.

Panic gripped the group as they were joined by Ludo rounding one of the large bookcases. David spoke to the group, "Wait. You can't go near the car with that it'll explode."

"That be the point man," the fuzzy leader informed him.

David reached up and ran a hand through his brown hair as continued, "Don't you see we need to keep the library together, we need –"

"You man are getting in the way of duty."

"Yeah what right do you think you have huh?" The others began to back up their leader. One gave such an enthusiastic huh that he threw the match onto bookcase which promptly caught fire.

Ludo lumbered left his great body knocking into Hoggle as he sought to save his fur. It was at this moment the Fuzz saw the great beast. Their mouths opened in shock. Their matches were dropped in surprise. Toby was very glad they were still standing on the bricks or that might have been a disaster.

For a few seconds the young boy thought that the group would be too frightened of Ludo and leave. Then one by one they began to relight their matches. All eyes set on Ludo and his orange fur.

Drat!

Everyone sensing their intent began to back up Toby however stepped deliberately in front of them.

"I have a question."

Slowly, very slowly, the one with the sunglasses dragged his face down from Ludo. He looked Toby up and down.

"Comrades attention!" The matches were promptly dropped again as the group straightened and gazed at Toby.

"You are permitted by section one of the articles to ask one question."

"Chief – we have articles?"

"Of course we do you idiot. We're the Fuzz."

"THE FUZZ." The dance routine was once again repeated.

Yuki had by this time managed to make her way to Toby and grabbed his arm tightly in her grip.

"What you doing?" She was already dragging him back but the boy stood firm. Because he'd realised something no one else had yet. The remains of the door, now a kind of hole as the actual door had been thrown to the ground by the force from the car was behind the Fuzz. And soon they were going to be back into the library as the Fuzz burnt it. That would have been very bad.

The dance was the same as the first two times. And Toby counted it took roughly 42 seconds.

The Fuzz had finished and were now demanding their question. Before Toby could speak David took that moment to ask, "Do you have to do that dance every time someone says the Fuzz?"

Toby had braced himself to run as David finished hand coiling around Yuki's wrist to pull her along too. Instead there was just deathly quiet.

The Fuzz expressions became hostile.

"Nobody and nobody, I repeat says the Fuzz."

"THE FUZZ!"

The dance ensured and Toby went for it. Yuki was ahead off him as they all bounded for the door. David's long stride matched Toby's as he swung the old fox up into his arms. Sir Didymus was calling something about cowardly behaviour and had begun yelling insults to the Fuzz. The six of them tumbled through the door as Ludo gave a cry of pain. Part of the fur on his left arm was singed as the Fuzz began following.

"You cowards! Put me down. I shall fight them all! Thy worm enemy will be run through. Put me down I say! I must assist my friend."

David was getting the beating of his life from Sir Didymus as he used his stick on the man as he vigorously tried to escape. Toby slowed to a halt and turned to come back for Ludo who despite his large side was moving with surprising speed. But the Fuzz were catching up. The others were already far down the street Toby having turned around with Ludo bringing up the rear and the Fuzz making their way matches after matches being lit. Their aim was only the great beast everything else seemed to have stopped existing for them.

As Toby ran he started to yell, "THE FUZZ. FUZZ. FUZZ."

The leader snarled, "That's it kid you are gonna go down no one and no one says the Fuzz –"

"THE FUZZ!"

They paused to begin their dance as Ludo met Toby. Before Toby could do anything he was swept into Ludo's large arms. The beast didn't even pause before Toby's face was full of orange fur. He heard the muffled cry from the others as they called for them to hurry up and he heard the Fuzz yell something. He guessed they'd started to give chase again. Dragging his head up out of the mass of fur Toby stared over Ludo's shoulder and he saw that the Fuzz weren't the only creatures now running amuck in New York.

A yellow taxi came speeding down from the left road and skidded to a halt between Toby and the Fuzz. They were goblins. Roughly twenty all dressed up in elaborate armour they fell out of the car and drew their swords and without warning turned on the Fuzz.

"Kill the criminals." One of the Goblins called.

Twisting in Ludo's grasp Toby then saw that other cars were being driven around, the original drivers had been laid down on the pavement as more goblins started to appear.

Ludo sensing the danger then leapt to the side out of the path of an oncoming car and the two of them managed to fall through the closed doors of a church.

They landed with a loud thud and Toby was once again winded. However sensing danger he was up and struggling out of the giants grasped as he reached out and slammed the large oak door closed. His heart hammering inside his chest he couldn't stop the bubble of laughter. It burst out of him, now that had been fun!

Ludo was pulling himself up of the floor and smiling at Toby.

"Toby good?"

"Oh yeah. That was awesome!"

The ten year old smiled and collapsed against the door allowing himself time to catch his breath. Ludo's hearing breathing came in the same quickened pace as his. After another few moments Toby moved further into the church. They should probably move pretty quickly. They had to go and find David, Yuki and the others. But a few moments to catch their breathe probably wasn't a bad idea –

There were people in the church. They were the same as those outside, out cold. Some had fallen onto the ground and other had collapsed on the pews. The church was a small place, you could only really tell it was a church because of the cross on the far wall and the pew seats. It was simple and clean with neat carpets, a reception desk and lots of pews ending with a podium. Were a large bible was lying.

Find the lover with no heart

The demon who isn't.

Toby paused as Ludo called his name.

"Wait a sec." It was the use of the word demon. That was a Christian word. Did their answer somehow lie here? Toby remembered the feeling in the library. When he had felt sure that the answer to his problem would jump out at him when he found it. That feeling was burning away inside of him now.

Slowly Toby made his way towards the podium, eyes set on the bible. There had to be an answer there. Words could be twisted in all sorts of ways and the bible was bound to have demons that'd fallen in love. Maybe that would lead to an answer –

Toby's thinking was abruptly interrupted as he tripped over someone lying on the ground. Groaning Toby pulled himself up – he was amazed that he hadn't managed to crack a rib from all the falling over - and saw that he'd tripped over a bag; which belonged to the woman lying across the pews. She'd obviously had the bag on her lap when she'd been awake as it had fallen onto the ground and spilled its contents across the walkway. Rolling over and standing up Toby's gaze fell onto a book that lay on the floor.

Labyrinth by Kate Moss.

It was a large blue book with the symbol of a labyrinth on the front. Curiously Toby reached down and pulled the book up for a better look. The feeling came with avenges. He didn't know the book but he knew that this book was here for him to find. Toby then was stuck with the strangest feeling that this had somehow all been planned. The Fuzz, the church, this book… All set up like stepping stones for him to find.

That or a very useful coincidence.

"Book," Ludo's great voice stated gazing at what Toby clutched in his arms. The boy nodded and smiled.

"Come on Ludo we better go and find the others."

* * *

The change was effortless and the lift from the wind came instantly throwing him up into the air with one long flap of his wings. It had been a long time since he'd stretched his muscles. So much magic, so much work…

But now he could relax and let the soothing rhythm of his wings against the current relax him. Jareth could barely remember the last time he'd really stretched his wings. Circumstances had not allowed such as release in a long time – but he would think no more on that.

His task was complete and now he'd reap the rewards.

The Goblins had long ago been left to wreck their havoc upon New York and the King was now quite determined he would join his subjects. He hadn't spent long in Sarahs' flat and abandoned it for the boat soon after his changellegers had left. But the situation there had not changed and so now he was going to explore.

His flight path soon crossed with the moons. Graceful swan like birds of the sky the flock all turned their large one eye upon the sovereign as he joined them in flight. Without a word they changed their pace to match that of the owls'. Jareth felt soothed by the steady thudding of wings. So much work, so many years of planning…

The flight with the graceful creatures of the crowd soothed him thoroughly. But as the city came closer and closer into view the King knew he had other matters that must be attended too. His actions would have consequences.

But for a moment his wavered it would be heavenly to exist as the moons did; silent and peaceful as they fly here up in the sun. To not be burdened with the knowledge that he carried; to think nothing of the cost of this rather strange new flight path they were now enjoying. Many creatures were like this so caught up in their own lives that they saw nothing of the larger world, nothing of just what had to be done in order to continue their existence.

The wish to be ignorant was a foolish one. His father had at least taught him that, though the man had possessed no other useful qualities.

Jareth abandoned the thought and turned in a graceful ark starting a course for one of the bright gleaming tall sky scrapers.

The roof of the tower gleamed with equally as shiny gargoyles standing watch over its sides. Yes, Jareth thought, they would be here wouldn't they.

He allowed his hold over his shape to shift and change. His bones twisting and righting themselves into his original form he landed carefully on the back of one of the gargoyles. Stretching out his arms and tilting his head back he felt the wonderfully blazing feeling of the sun against his skin. He became aware of the Watchers beginning to gather to him sensing his presence. He was plainly visible the leather jacket and black breeches causing a stark contrast against the gleaming silver roof of the skyscraper. Such an appropriate word skyscraper, he mused thoughtfully.

The Goblin King opened his eyes and clasped his hands together behind his behind and stared down upon the Watchers. Like himself to the ignorant eye they appeared to be human. Though there eyes were far too wide and took up to much of their face that could - if one possessed the mental ability – be ignored.

The fact they never blinked and lacked any ears could not. There were roughly twelve of them that had come to greet him – their long hair scrapped carefully back from their faces away from their eyes. The others were still spread out around the tower. They bowed their heads in respect and Jareth began at once seeking to waste no time on pleasantries.

"What of the Labyrinth? Have they come?"

One of the males spoke first (there was a mix of females and males); "At the point of Sun in the Centre of the Sky in the North the scouts entered the front gates."

Jareth seethed inwardly, that was fast. The lack of life in the labyrinth wouldn't of course have been ignored for long and the build of magic in the area was bound to have attracted attention but – Barely 12 hours and they had responded.

Stepping down the gargoyle onto the ledge Jareth commanded the group to show him. The Watchers all turned their eyes onto the shiny surface of the tower. The Watcher were guardians of the labyrinth and did exactly what their name implied – they watched.

Their large eyes missed little and they lacked ears because the way they could hear was by readings ones lips. Jareth had spoken to them the moment the vast majority of creatures had gathered in New York. He needed them to watch the Labyrinth while he was away.

What he had done – no what he was doing was against every code, every law and moral rule that had been set down by those of magical beings. He was ripping the universe apart at the seams. The world was barely being held together and there would be vast consequences. But the prize would be worth everything. This decision had been decades in the making and now eights years of work were finally in play.

The other Kings of the underground had to be watched closely. The Goblin King silently counted himself likely that the creatures before him were loyal only to the Labyrinth and those here on the tower were the only ones of their kind. He would have been stopped along time ago otherwise.

After a moment of staring at the gleaming covering his face began to twist and change. Then splayed before him was home. Home in all its glory, the great stone structure that he ruled over. A smile spread across the Goblin Kings face at the sight. Sensing his request before he voiced it the picture changed and he could view the intruders. The labyrinth herself was enough of obstacle without any creatures inhabiting it.

The scouts were moving cautiously around the outer limits of his kingdom. They would take a while to navigate their way to the centre. He nodded after a moment and the image vanished. They did have time then before things grew too serious.

"Do not take your sight off the labyrinth. I want another report this evening and an update early tomorrow. You understand the importance of this?"

It wasn't really a question. The group nodded their agreement anyway. His business concluded the King turned and leaped up onto the gargoyle. He then hesitated filled with the sudden urge to do something blatantly ostentatious.

He obeyed the feeling stretching out his hand and making a gracious turn he caused the great gleaming beast beneath him to come to life. Its muscles flexed under his feet and it turned its huge head towards him and looked at its master with unseeing eyes. Jareth grinned displaying a row of sharp teeth and with a shift of his body eased the creature forward. Moving its paws the beast leaped off of the building and together they spiralled downwards in an elegant freefall.

The rush of wind yanked his hair up off his face and the fall continued till bat like wings spread from its back and with a mighty stroke down the beast glided to the ground. Jareth crouched down cat like absorbing the impact of the landing.

He laughed with a sudden careless release.

The goblins and other creatures on the street had fled upon catching sight of the sparkling creature as he had come from the sky. The street before him was now deserted. Shifting himself into a sitting position on the gargoyle he contemplated riding the great beast through all of New York City purely for the fun of it. But as this idea was starting to become appealing Jareth felt a tug. The sudden pull through himself and outwards – he was being summoned.

Sarah…

The beast shattered before him as the Goblin King leaped of his back and became an owl once more. He turned his course back towards the boat. It was like before; she was so difficult to keep imprisoned. Especially in her own imagination.

It was only in moments like this that Jareth allowed himself to feel a swell of pride at her ability. Despite the fact it was something of an inconvenience.

* * *

Here you go! Now I probably wouldn't be able to get anymore chapters up till after New Year. And I am really sorry about that for all the people who've been waiting for this story. It's just I'm going to be without a computer for the whole of my holidays. So I will write the next few chapters but I won't be able to post them.

Thank you for your patience!

MERRY CHRISTMAS

And A Happy New Year!

Worldsno1actress


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, I know I owe you all big time; especially considering my New Years resolution. All I can say is that life got in the way however now I'm back with another chapter for you!

Chapter 10 will be up really soon don't worry.

Thank you so much for all your reviews, they really are appreciated.

Also the ratings been upped to an M mostly because of this chapter. The nature of its rather serious and the next one's not to cheery either.

But adventures have there ups and downs so follow me down the dark path…

Chapter 9

Wake up, the world knows

Sarah stretched and groaned something quietly into the pillow. She felt warm and content. The kind of feeling you have after having had a very hard day and then coming home to sleep and rest it off without the worry of needing to get up again the next morning. That was a first. Usually the kids needed transport somewhere or there was another play to start working for. But luckily for now she was off the hook so to speak.

Jareth had agreed to drop the boys off to a party this morning and Bella was going to be spending the day at home. Another week to go and then the three of them were back at school and Sarah began rehearsals for her next show.

Sarah rolled over into the spot where Jareth had been lying the night before. Burying her head into the pillow she savoured his scent that still lingered there. Turned out Jareth had been right she'd definitely been in the mood last night. But she'd fallen asleep before they'd made any progress in that department. So now she was more than eager to take advantage of some of the physical assets of being married. Husbands – never around when you wanted them.

Tilting her head up Sarah glanced at the clock sitting on the side table by Jareths' side of the bed. 10 o'clock. Time to get up, Sarah thought with a sigh. Ever since she was a teenager Sarah had never been able to waste the day away by sleeping.

Pulling herself up Sarah stole Jareths dressing gown from where it hung on the door. Humming quietly to herself Sarah made her way out of her room down towards the bathroom. Isabella's door was closed as Sarah expected, the girl was probably still fast asleep. Bella was a late riser and absolutely useless in the mornings. Who she'd gotten that from was something of mystery as Jareth was up with the sun, and barely seemed to sleep at times.

Entering the bathroom Sarah turned on the shower to let it warm up first and went over to the sink to get out her shampoo and conditioner. While doing this her eyes fell upon the mirror that hung over the sink.

Sarah started screaming.

Where her reflection should have been was a little boy's face. He in turned appeared to be as shocked as her. Sarah fell backwards down onto the floor dropping her things.

She swore vigorously for a few seconds letting the words flow without any thought as to what she was saying. Her heart rattling in her chest Sarah placed a hand over the organ and attempted to control herself. For a moment she was silent then pulling herself cautiously up she stared again at the mirror.

Sarah let the breath out she'd been holding. She saw her bathroom and a weary female face staring back at her.

"Strange." Sarah turned around and began to pick up her things thrown across the floor. Doing this Sarah mused about Isabella and her going out for the day. She felt the need to do something lively and active. The weird sight must be down to the fact that she wasn't working. Her imagination was playing tricks on her and needed to focus on something else. As Sarah began forming a plan she noticed that there were drops of blood on the floor. Confused she twisted up her left hand nearest the floor.

A tight knotted started to turn in her stomach; she'd cut herself and it wasn't a small cut. The jagged line went all the way down her palm and was seeping blood. Slowly Sarah turned and placed her hand under the cold tap. A wound like that should kill. Sarah didn't feel any pain what so ever –

No, now she was getting a faint stinging feeling but that was because she was supposed to feel pain. Looking around Sarah saw blood on her raiser. Staring at it a pounding began in her ears as Sarah slowly began to remember her anxieties from the day before.

_This isn't real is it…_

She felt no pain because she was dreaming. This realisation brought with it no panic but instead a strained sense of relief. She had to get out of here. Stepping back Sarah tried to think how do you escape a dream? How to break out of it?

No answers presented themselves instantly then her eyes fell on the raiser again. You always wake up in the dream when you're falling before you hit the ground. Reaching out Sarah grabbed the raiser in her and twisted her wrist upwards. She was filled a certain disgust at the thought of what she was about to do. Staring at the veins and pale skin of her wrists she took a slow shaky breath. What if she was wrong? What if Bella found her?

But if this was a dream then they couldn't be real. But that wasn't possible they were her children –

The stubborn part of her took the raiser down across the smooth expansion of skin before another thought could cross her mind.

No pain.

A wave of dizziness hit her and before she fell to the floor she shakily cut her other wrist. The effect was surreal; everywhere felt numb and far away. Sarah's legs gave out from under her and she slumped down against the sink.

Her heart beat was in her ears; she heard each thud clearly and noisily.

From nowhere a breeze came in lifting up her hair. Slowly she blinked trying to focus on the sight. Her hair was actually being lifted as if by the wind, an invisible wind.

Sarah lent back closing her eyes...

Warm sunlight….

She was jerked rather uncomfortably back into the bathroom as someone gathered up her wrists. They were panicking; she winced as he attempted to halt the bleeding. He was using one of her green towels; she felt the pressure of his fingers on her.

Sarah titled her head and stared at him; this man who was supposed to be her husband. He caught her staring and cradling both her wrists in one hand brought the other up to brush her hair back from her face.

"You stupid woman! What are you thinking?!" His tone didn't match his words, it sounded almost like he was trying not to be impressed. The green pair of eyes stared back at the miss-matched pair with dawning understanding. How twisted this situation was. The realisation was accepted without almost any thought. This – whatever this was – was his entire fault.

"Mum? Dad?" The voice from the door brought the two of them out of their staring match. Glancing over they saw Bella standing there. Still in her large t-shirt and pyjama bottoms she wore to bed. A slow second passed as the three of them stared at each other. Jareth took control as Sarah felt a horrible lump of pain rise in her throat. My daughter…

"Bella I need you to go downstairs and phone an ambulance. Ok?"

Bella didn't move and instead just stared at Sarah. The guilt and disgust wound themselves so tightly inside her that Sarah found she couldn't master any thought except the wish that Bella hadn't had to see this. Her daughter was seeing her like this.

"Bella?!" Jareth's voice was firm pulling her out of her stun pour. Merely nodding Bella turned and fled her eyes starting to pick with tears.

He turned back to Sarah pressing down hard on the cuts. Sarah winced again; strange she felt pain now that he was around.

"Sarah it's going to be ok."

"Is it? Really? You can do that can't you. Make everything as you want it. God! What's happening to me? What have you done to me?"

Sarah was crying; they came without her consent. Covering her cheeks and blurring her vision.

Jareth carefully pulled Sarah closer to him; resting her head upon his shoulder. She tried to resist but she felt too weak, to far away.

"You've had this before Sarah," he whispered gently brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Confused she pulled at her wrists still in his grasp.

"It's your fault! I know it is! Let me go. Please just let me go."

She titled her head and glared at him. His expression froze her.

He looked unmoved his eyes cold, hard and unforgiving.

"Don't struggle," his tone took on that of a warning, "We can get you help Sarah. Just _stop_ fighting me."

The struggling in the end proved useless and Sarah soon found herself in an ambulance. There were questions. Isabella was there and Jareth spoke to them. She tired to talk but he didn't let her.

Things began to blur together.

She was being checked into a room. It was bare.

There were faces, nurses and doctors. Sarah let them come she barely paid attention and turned away anytime they came near. She just had to die.

Retreat further and further back into her mind to the place where there had been sunlight and wind. That was where she needed to be. Not here!

Sarah had to get there.

Another blur and she was lying down. People, they looked like doctors.

Over her around her and annoying obsessive beeping. Damn! Why wouldn't it stop? Why wouldn't it just stop!

More blurs, more faces and his face. She flinched back in fear when he came. She couldn't stand him…

Sarah awoke.

She was outside on the grass lawn. It was spring, the sun high and warm in the sky as she lay on the rug beneath her.

Jacob was laying beside her, her son. She was holding him tightly in her arms.

Smiling slightly she sat up only to realise he was asleep on her lap. Thankfully her moving didn't wake him. Edward and Bella were playing chess while Jareth helped – played for – Edward.

The slight softening she had felt now began to harden at the sight of Jareth.

It was Bella who looked up from the game and grinned at her.

"Hey mum you're awake."

"Yes sweetheart. I'm feeling better now, not so tired; unlike Jacob here."

She gestured to her son and was rewarded by a smile from her family. Ed however used the pause to switch some of the pieces on the board.

"That's cheating," Jareth chided.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Right I give in. Race you Bella."

Ed jumped up and ran. Bella unable to resist the challenge was hot on his heels as she cried, "Race you where?"

"They'll get into trouble for that," chuckled the man across from her.

Slowly Sarah turned her head and gazed upon her husband. The skin was gleaming alabaster, platinum blond hair raced away from his head and the two different coloured eyes that looked back at her.

He grinned revealing a row of sharp teeth.

"Want to play a game?" He nodded his head down to the chess board.

"I'll beat you," Sarah informed him.

"Oh I don't know about that Sarah. This time I have you checkmated."

* * *

Karen was removing her pearl studded earrings when Robert came with the news. It took the blonde a few seconds to realise that something was wrong. The instant Robert opened the door to their bedroom Karen began chatting away happily to her husband. She hadn't turned and hadn't seen his face.

"You know dear I think that we definitely need to bring Toby over to England sometime. He'd have plenty to tell his friends about back home. He'd enjoy I think, what do you think dear? Robert -? Robert, what's wrong?"

Karen carefully smoothed down the front of her black dress as she caught sight of her husbands expression. The look of horror –

"Robert -?"

The man looked like he'd gone into shock but as she stepped forward he shook his head and grasping her arm lead her out into the lounge. The TV was on and curious Karen took her husbands hint and watched. It was the news. And currently they were showing a sky view of what looked like Manhattan Island.

Something unpleasant began to coil in Karen's stomach.

The screen then changed to show a woman in a boat just off the cost of the city. The statue of Liberty was small in the background.

The gnawing sensation rose to her throat.

"Thank you Stephanie. I am currently standing as close as it is now physically possible to stand near New York. The city which was once one of the most influential and recognised cities in the world is now unreachable. Scientists of every field are flying from literally all over the world to here in order to try and explain the phenomenon." The camera angle began to change and soon a large selection of drilling equipment could be seen.

Karen's senses began to fade out as dread set in.

My Children…

She could barely breathe…

Barely think…

Robert's hand coming out to steady her brought sound back to her and Karen heard the voice of the reporter once more.

"Current knowledge says that surrounding the city is some type of crystal barrier. So far Washington has only given permission for attempting to drill the crystal surface – "

Robert broke first and turned the TV off as Karen's legged for-filled their threat and she fell back onto the couch.

"My Children! Robert our Children…"

Hysteria was a welcome sensation to the quiet throbbing inside her. She started to sob, her whole body shaking. Roberts' arms came around her trembling form as he joined her on the couch: and together they clung.

A few seconds passed and Karen managed to regain herself; it was time to do what she did best. There were things to organise. They had to get to New York. Of course the flights would be cancelled to the city directly but surely there was somewhere near they could fly too. Then from there they could make there way as close as possible to the city itself. What did they do with all the people that had all been charted to New York? Karen began to wish Robert hadn't turned the TV off but the need for a speedy reaction overtook the desire to find out more news.

Robert was following her chain of thought as he always seemed to, "I'll start packing," He whispered against her forehead. His warmth breath soothed her fears at least a little. Squeezing him tightly Karen titled her head back and gazed into the warm blue eyes of her husband. There break had just been cut short.

"I call the airport," was Karen's response. They moved as one and barely a few seconds later Karen was on the phone to Heathrow attempting to inquire about the use of their return tickets.

"Madame I'm afraid it's just not possible. All flights to New York have been cancelled."

"I understand that but surely there must be flights that are going out in that direction and dropping family members near. Groups of American citizens can't possibly just be left in a different country? Isn't there anything-?"

"I am sorry but almost all the flights to America have been cancelled until further notice. Good day."

For the first time in her life Karen let out a growl through her teeth in pure frustration. Changing her dress she called told Robert to change as well. They were leaving and, now.

Several further calls later proved that any flights still going to America were full. The attitude seemed to be that they'd caught the plague or certainly something similar. By this time the Williams were on their way to Lytton air port. They had money and were both perfectly prepared to pay out everything they had to get back home and as close to New York as was physically possible.

It was easier to argue with the people on the phone, the taxi driver, Robert anyone so long as Karen didn't end up thinking about her children; she would be fine. As long as the horrible images of just what was happening or could be happening were kept at bay she'd manage.

"Gods, how are you so calm?" She snapped as the two of them stumbled out into the car park of Lytton airport with their luggage. It was early morning roughly 5am last Karen checked. She was tired, hungry, and worried and her bloody husband was just so bloody calm. Smiling at her – it wasn't a proper smile – he reached down and grabbed his bag.

"Karen, don't think about it. At the moment it's just a mystery. A strange occurrence and panicking won't save anyone. Besides," he reached out to cup her face with his hand brushing away a tear that had slipped down without her knowing.

"I believe we'll find them and that everything will be ok."

"I want to believe that; more than anything."

"Then I'll believe and you can be efficient."

She gave something between a hiccup and a laugh and together they made their way into the airport only to discover that it was incredibly lively. Airports as a rule never operate under the time zone they were in but the clear number of people…

They cued and when necessary shoved their way through to a desk. The man behind gave an attempt at a warm smile but it was ruined by his clearly tired face.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you have any tickets free to anywhere in America?"

"I'm sorry but all tickets –"

"Don't," Karen snapped suddenly; she'd been hearing this all evening and now all morning. I'm sorry, stupid hollow words that gave nothing_._

"My children are there in New York city. Sarah and Toby, I need to get to them! I need to leave here don't you understand. How can you be so heartless telling me that I can't get there to my children? How _can_ you?"

The tears came without warning but the man – his name tag said Tim – didn't seemed at all stunned by her outburst.

As Robert's arm came around her once more Tim's expression became angry but his voice was at least measured.

"Listen here. Do you think your story is unique? Look around you, what do you see? Relatives, friends, hundreds of American people fighting to across this ocean. We have no clue what that thing is or what the hell is going on. Until we do you are stuck _here._ British airways can't help you." Then his expression changed again becoming a little softer if no less firm. "I'm sorry."

They were shoved roughly aside and the process was repeated. The couple were thrown back. They would off course try again; there is always a way after all. Now however they would have to do what people must always do in the face of a storm. You wait: and watch it coming.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow, I just looked at my chapter plan and I've completely changed quite a few things. Anyway, I took a break from revision and managed another chapter. Also the whole day 1 thing I've started makes this all seem a bit 24, don't you think? Anyway on with the show.

Oh and I don't own anything invovled with the Labyrinth aside from the ocs. (Like the Fuzz. THE FUZZ!)

Chapter Ten

Half a league onwards

Half a league, half a league  
Half a league onward,  
All in the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred.

The Charge of the Light Brigade

Alfred, Lord Tennyson

Day 1 

Just before Sunset 

Toby and Ludo had been wondering around now for quite sometime. The Sun was starting to set and the pair had found themselves in New York city's centeral park. They'd robbed a shop for lunch: Toby had also taken a bag and stored a selection of provisions along with the book inside it.

He was starting to enjoy the transformed city. Dodging the hordes of goblins watching the strange mythical creatures they passed. The woodlands were deserted and it was getting dark. Sooner or later the two of them would have to find some sort of shelter. They couldn't wonder forever after all. The dying light through the trees had become hypnotic and Toby found himself often staring up to marvel at all the lush green colours. Spring was starting just about now.

"Toby look."

Ludos' loud voice brought Toby out from his musings as they stared through the trees and saw a group of people. Correction it was two people, a dwarf and a fox.

"DAVID. YUKI. HOGGLE. SIR DIDYMUS." The two of them were bolting through the trees barely a second later. It only occurred to him as he was running that this could all be some sort of elaborate illusion. Yuki however spotted him first and turned to charge full pelt at him; her arms coiling tightly around his form in a fierce hug. Embarrassed Toby patted her back, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

She broke away and then hit him.

"Ouch –"

"Never vanish like that again!"

"Ok, ok it's good to see you too."

By this time the other three had also catch up with them. Toby found himself being fiercely embraced by all of them as Yuki rather awkwardly greeted Ludo. Hoggle was the first to break away and after grasping the arm of Ludo he gruffly spoke, "Righ' that's enough mush ya lot. We've got bigger things to worry about."

Sir Didymus broke contact and with his cane gave a sharp tap to Hoggle's arm. The dwarf leapt back with a cry of alarm.

"What ya –"

"Brother Hoggle at times I am most ashamed by your actions. Two of our number hath doth returned and you choose to regard this good fortune with discontent! Shame on you. Brother Ludo my good comrade!"

David lowered himself to Toby's level distracting him from the three mythical creatures.

"Never do something that stupid again Toby. I was scared out of my mind."

"It's fine, I'm fine. Though the city seems weird doesn't it?"

"I know what you mean," Yuki agreed catching his words as the group assembled themselves closely together.

"I saw my dad when we passed a mirror. You get what I mean? He was in the mirror but not – "Her English faltered then and bringing her hand up to bang her forehead she tried again, "like a window not a mirror; us this side and the others, papa on the other side. It's so difficult."

She snarled bringing both her hands up in a groan of frustration. Though they weren't entirely sure whether she was referring to her command of English or the situation Toby wasn't entirely sure. He did however agree with her on the situation. This was all difficult; every angle that you looked at it. This description also jogged Toby's memory; blinking his blue eyes in surprise he began, "I saw Sarah. She was in a bathroom and when she looked back at me she screamed."

It was at this exact moment the wind picked up and Toby found himself shuddering though it wasn't just because of the cold. The others were no less affected, all had a slightly distant look on their faces as though remembering or suddenly becoming aware of something.

Sir Didymus' voice then sounded with quiet authority, "Grave moments must occur in every adventure my friends. Such is the will of all that is. Dwell on it much longer," his deep black beady eyes found the three humans, "mortals should not. Our roles have been cast and shelter must be found. Onwards."

The fading light had become very obvious.

David took charge, "We should head back to the city and find some sort of shop and barricade ourselves inside. I don't want to run into anything else like the Fuzz."

"The Fuzz!" Toby cried unable to resist. This earned him a rather stern stare from David before the group began to press onwards; passing the lake as they went. Yuki on the other hand chuckled quite loudly along with Sir Didymus who both ignored David's rather irritated glance.

"This isn't funny. It's very serious –"

**Wait. **

The hiss came from nowhere the adventures jumped and hastily whatever makeshift weapons could be found (branches and rocks mostly) were drawn.

"Show yourself vile villain. I fear you not."

The hissing voice began again.

**Pray Sisters, here come the fighters. **

**They go against the King? **

**So they do. **

"Where are you?" David demanded; his head turning in every direction. It was Yuki who saw them first; she gave yelp and gestured towards the lake.

They turned and Toby attempted to calm his raging heart as six pairs of eyes gazed up at them from the water.

"Mermaids," Toby whispered his fear disappearing remembering once again some of Sarah's bedtime stories. They had nothing to fear – Nothing is what it seems Toby, Sarah's voice warned him.

**Is that what we are now? **

One of them hissed. They were all female and all with ebony black hair clinging damply to their faces and fanning out into the water.

This set off the paleness of their skin. The only other similarity was their beautiful green fish tales that splashed behind their heads.

"They're not mermaids," Hoggle informed them quietly. They all turned hesitantly towards him.

"Fwiend of Hoggle?" Ludo asked in his booming voice.

**He? He is no friend of ours**!

This was accompanied by fierce hissing from the others.

**Cheat **

**Liar **

**Scoundrel **

**Betrayer **

"Now you listen hear I ain't any of those things! Not anymore; I changed."

Surprising everyone it was Yuki who came to Hoggle's rescue first. Hand going to his shoulder she snapped at the mermaid like creatures, "He is our friend. So you can go now."

A sharp hissing laughter began.

**Proof **

Toby was starting to find it very difficult to keep track of which of the creatures was saying what. Their voices were the same and at times all their mouths moved though there was only ever one voice.

**What does proof matter? **

**Actually – **

**It doesn't matter. They go against the king. The enemy of our enemy is our friend. **

"You wish to help us?" David asked. Fierce nodding ensued creating ripples in the dark water.

**Shelter. Shelter we provide for you. **

"Don't trust 'em," Hoggle snapped.

"Who are they Hoggle?" Toby asked turning to his dwarf friend.

**So we are untrustworthy. The dwarf is far more traitorous than us! **

"They're old runners; like your sister they just didn't make it but they couldn't get sent home cause…"

"Because?" Toby promoted.

The dwarf turned his large brown and rather kindly eyes on Toby.

"Cause they got killed." The eerie silence that followed was brief but striking.

"They're dead?" Yuki was the one to ask.

"Once they were. He brought them back best he could."

It was much later that Toby would realise that was perhaps the nicest statement he had ever hear Hoggle say about the King.

At that moment however all Toby felt was a horrid sick feeling in his stomach. They could die.

**Enemy! The Goblin King is no King of ours. Trust us.**

**We shall help you **

To be honest it was like when his mum was always saying to him don't talk to strangers. This was the same; just with dead but brought back to life fish girls. So really none of them should trust the six fishes in the water but, if that was the case then he shouldn't trust anyone.

Everyone was a stranger till you new them. This thought fresh in his mind Toby cut across David as he began to decline the invite.

"Where is this shelter?"

David and Hoggle both attempted to speak only for Toby to turn and silence them with a surprising amount of authority for a ten year old.

The mermaids all smiled as they gazed up at him.

**In the centre of our lake. **

**Come **

The six mermaids heads then vanished beneath the waves; leaving behind only ripples.

David's hand was on Toby's shoulder barely a second later.

"Toby I am not going to let you just walk into a lake filled with – with _fish _people."

Toby attempted to yank his arm out of David's grasp; irritation flaring slightly. He didn't like being manhandled and besides he wasn't going to walk forward anyway.

"I'm not but –"

The scene was interrupted by the return of the mermaids and along with them came a huge lily pad. Yuki was the one who pulled David's hand off Toby's shoulder while everyone else was rather stunned by firstly what appeared to be a giant lily pad in New York and secondly what the mermaids were clearly proposing.

"Ya not expecting us ta trust ya with that!?" Hoggle huffed.

The six faces smiled coolly up at them.

**Come. **

**We shall not harm those who go against the Goblin King. **

"I say we go," Yuki announced. Dropping their hands the teenager strode forward before anyone could stop her and stepped lightly onto the lily pad. Turning she stared at the others daring them not to follow her. Toby didn't think about it, there was no way – as cool as Yuki was – that he was going to be out done by a girl. Sir Didymus and he climbed aboard next as David gave a load groan of annoyance.

"Of course, lets all just climb aboard the giant green lily pad and sail off into the sunset as it's pulled by six ex-dead mermaids. Wonderful."

Hoggle hovered near David, both now allies against the latest foolish idea. Ludo was carefully climbing aboard making sure that the lily pad didn't become submerged. Toby felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched the two of them.

"I trust them and I'm going."

Toby realised that in reality he was the one with all the power here. They all swarmed to protect him and if he chose to go with these mermaids – then they would have to go with him. In the end the two reluctantly joined them.

"I'm gonna regret doin' this," mumbled giving a stern glare towards Toby.

The hands of the six girls reached out and grasped the edge of the lily pad and slowly they began to pull it through the water.

Then they sped up and Toby was shocked that they were even still above water. Especially with Ludo aboard how on earth did it stay above the water -? Oh magic.

This was magic.

The realisation was amazing and empowering!

Giddingly he felt his eyes open wide and the he saw it again.

The emptiness that was there in every person aside from one that he had ever met. But in this moment here in the twilight on the lake sitting on a giant lily pad it was like a pulse. Alive and so very real that he was thrilled he could see it; that he could almost feel the waves seeping off them all. Yes, he was very powerful.

He shuddered and blinked allowing himself to return to the present the moment passing. That had been really weird. The mermaids now they had been bad. Almost as bad as his sister filled with that blackness; somehow the word empty felt wrong now. Inappropriate now infact and also he now knew for a fact that he wasn't afraid and that was a wonderful feeling.

Curiously Toby glanced down over the edge of the lily pad into the cold water. His own reflection stared back at him.

Carefully he brushed his fingers over the water only to have Hoggle reach out and grasp his hand.

"Don't tempt 'em."

"What?"

"They're watching you. They all lost kids to the Goblin King remember? They keep trying to find ones to replace 'em. Their lake at home is full of the bodies of kids they catch. Don't just have to be human kids either. They'll take you if yer not careful."

Gulping Toby thanked Hoggle as he backed away from the edge. Best to listen to the dwarf on this one, Toby mused.

Hoggle then snorted, "Won't make any difference if they just get us later. I don't like this. Why'd I agree to this?"

Only silence answered him and then quite suddenly there was an island. The group suddenly found themselves on a just appeared island in the middle of New York centeral park lake. This was just cool for words! Toby grinned and the first to leap off onto dry land.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," David muttered as the group pulled themselves up. Reverting into his more normal self he turned to the ex-dead girls and thanked them for their service.

**We shall protect you here. **

**Go, sleep. **

The six then sank quietly into the water and were gone; the lily pad was left against the side of the island.

Roughly 200 metres in each direction a fire was starting to burn in the centre of a perfectly placed pile of dry wood; it soon roared up and was casting an orange glow over the ground.

Then looking behind the campfire stood a pretty little wooden hut. David took charge again and Toby allowed himself organised. A quick search was made of the hut revealing a store of fruit and nuts and a selection of blankets.

"It looks kinda like they were waiting for us," Toby muttered as he cuddled into Ludo's warm fur.

"I think you're right Toby," David agreed, "But we need to worry about our task first. Yuki and I didn't find anything in the library. So either we go and find another one or –"

"I found something," Toby exclaimed reaching into the rucksack by his side he excited pulled out the book (along with several chocolate bars one of which was quickly grabbed by Yuki.)

"What is it?"

"Pray noble Tobias is that the answer to our mystery?"

David took the paperback offered and flipped it over.

"It's just a fiction book Toby. The story's based in France. I don't think this is going to solve anything." His tone was gentle as he informed the small boy but Toby didn't care. He knew this book meant something. He'd felt it, sensed it and that was important. But Toby was ten and he couldn't explain this right even to himself let alone other people.

Stubbornness was resorted to instead.

"Yes it will! I found it and I know that it's important –"

"Toby this is just a book! Pieces of paper with words on that have _nothing _to do with us."

"You're not listening"; Toby snapped leaping to his feet. "You don't ever really listen to anyone. My sister was idiot to find someone like you at all."

There followed a rather harsh intake of breathe by Yuki.

Toby became aware of his mistake and was instantly ashamed. His face glowing bright red Toby turned his face down and tried to find something to day to rectify his mistake. But nothing came to mind and David's only response was to hand back the book to Toby.

"It's time we all took some rest. We'll have a re-think about everything tomorrow."

Toby found he couldn't look up. A horrid sense of guilt settled in his stomach as he gathered his blankets and attempted to make himself comfortable near Ludo.

Hoggle however made no move towards sleep and to Toby's questioning glance he gruffly said, "One of us got ta watch the fire."

Sir Didymus had been oddly quiet and now he politely asked if he could take the book from Toby. Nodding Toby held it out to him as his jaws split open in a wide bone cracking yawn.

He had been running around all day after all, from goblins, the fuzz…

Settling down onto the hard ground Toby felt himself drift off surprisingly quickly. It was only as he did so that a stray thought ran through his mind about what Sir Didymus wanted the book for.

* * *

The humans and his friend – the fondness for thinking that word still hadn't worn off – were asleep quickly.

Hoggle crossed his arms and impatiently turned to his companion (slow, steady and subtle weren't for him) and asked, "Righ' so what's it that you want to tell me?"

The old fox gave one of his all knowing smiles and the dwarf was uncomfortably aware that he was probably going to get one of his mysterious speeches. The three S's were definitely more the old knight's style even if he did fail on subtly now and again. To his delight and breaking a well kept tradition Sir Didymus got straight to the point.

"Sir Hoggle gaze upon yonder symbol thou will surely recognise it."

Holding out the blue book towards him Hoggle stared down at the cover his eyes hovering over the simply drawn labyrinth, home.

He knotted his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's the labyrinth."

"Quite so," the fox declared vigorously staring at his friend with blinding intensity. After another few seconds Hoggle began again.

"I don't get it?"

"My good fellow doth thou not remember the book our lady Sarah once possessed?"

Hoggle took his time to respond pretending as though he was taking his time to recall the detail. Not that he'd admit it but the images of his first real fr – no that wasn't right – the images of Sarah sprang to mind instantly.

The little red cover, the broken spine: Labyrinth.

Quietly he stared at the book again. Suddenly he was relieved: this was just like the labyrinth. One passage would always lead to another. One clues always to another, till you reached the end.

Three people in the centre of the labyrinth, even if you get to the centre you'll never get out again.

Hoggle knew without a shadow of doubt who the three were that they were supposed to seek.

Find the lover with no heart

The Demon that isn't,

The captive and the captor,

The warlord and traitor,

And finally,

The heir to a prison

That can be called life.

Sir Didymus observed the dawning realisation upon his face.

"He's pretty good at this sort of stuff," Hoggle admitted grudgingly.

"Our sovereign is a most magnanimous man."

"Huh! Wouldn't go that far just look what he's done. This ain't a good thing –"

"Hoggle thou art observing the garden and indeed not the whole land."

"I ain't in the mood for anymore of this wisdom stuff of yours. Do we tell or not?"

The fox's whiskers dropped sadly, "I confess I am unsure of my decision. Our presence here is necessary my friend to leave to soon and all shall be in ruin. The kingdom must be saved and the King beaten but linger to long…timing is everything."

Groaning Hoggle place his hands behind him and lent back to gaze up at the starts. How different they looked here.

"Ya not going to explain any of that are ya?"

"To do so my friend would rob you of the chance to discover the answer for yourself."

Hoggle rolled his eyes but felt a smile tug at his lips. Good old Sir Didymus. Once you knew him you discovered quite a few layers to the fox.

But all the mysteriousness aside the three of them were only really there for one reason and that was Toby.

They'd gone tooth and nail with Sarah to save him and now they were doing it again, just that the siblings had switched. They had received punishment.

Dungeons, a home on the bog of eternal stench, having to grovel to the king to avoid anything worse…

And now here he was again because whether he wanted to admit it or not, he couldn't abandon Sarah. He hadn't been able to before and now even though she'd left him: he couldn't leave her.

Wasn't fair really.

* * *

Read and review! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm bbbbbbaaaack. Oh and by the way does any else get the feeling when they read over their work that it's embarrassing? You know 'ugh how could I write that' sort of thing?

Sorry, you don't want me to ramble, on with the story finally.

Chapter 11

Alright gang lets split up and search for clues

Day 2

Sarah licked her lips nervously as she gazed over the edge of the building. The night guards had been less than focused this evening and she managed to escape up the fire escape, such an appropriate name: escape. All she had to do was jump. Jump and wake up. She could break this surreal cycle she was living in and piece together the odd flashes of – well whatever that other something was. But then with another glance at the unforgiving pavement Sarah wondered if perhaps she really was mad. Maybe her conviction that it wasn't real was just insanity. Her children for example they couldn't be figments of her imagination. They must exist surely. Isabella, Jacob, Edward...

Her cheeks were wet; raising her hand Sarah felt the moisture. She was crying. A different fear, one that was worse than the fear of death, gripped. Death means an end. But for there to be an end it had to have existed in the first place. There must have been a beginning. This fear was of something never having existed in the first place. Mourning what had never and could never happen. The strange changes in her husband...

Jareth was behind this somehow he was to blame; there was a basic instinct in her that accepted and understood this. But her children -

They might not be real at all. She was sobbing hard now. She could stay - stay here in the strange half reality with her children...and her husband. If anything -

Then Sarah remembered the feeling of unrest and irritation: the feeling of entrapment and lack of reality. No, Sarah knew that she could never be satisfied with an illusion. The taste of a false life was like a sugar boost there was nothing that provided any substance: nothing of which to weather the storm. Taking one deep breath, Sarah prepared herself. Her footsteps were heavy the last few steps to the edge: her legs unwilling to commit the bodily treason of suicide. The wind picked up throwing her hair across her face. Just breathe, she thought. In front of her was a small ledge that came up to her knees like a railing. It was up onto that and then over, and down. Preparing herself she abruptly lost her focus at the sound of a voice behind her.

"Mum!"

Sarah turned unable to deny the urgency in her daughter's voice. Isabella had kept her distance. Hair caught in the wind she was in tears hands clenched.

"Please..." It was quiet barely audible to Sarah. Isabella could see her mother's hesitation, "Mum I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die Bella."

Her daughter's crying became more violent she was clearly out of breath from running, "Then don't leave me. If you leave – I, I won't be here anymore. Things won't stay the same. I'm not real without you." Bella's voice broke at that point, any other sounds snatched up and carried away. Sarah couldn't do it; a mother already she was away from the ledge and clasping her daughter to her. Pulling Isabella to her she cuddled her child, her first born child.

Gently she patted her back soothing her softly. The sobs of her fourteen year old subsided into quiet hiccups. These after another few seconds vanished also till they both were silent clutching each other. I'll go back downstairs, Sarah thought calmly. Perhaps if she took the medication she wouldn't notice the odd blips in this world. Then she could stay with her children. She'd stay for her three children. Mind made up Sarah began stood up properly and attempted to pull her daughter with her towards the door. Bella resisted. Confused Sarah blinked and stared down at her.

Bella was gazing fixatedly over the side of the building.

"Bella? Come on honey, let's go back downstairs -"

"It's weird. This whole thing 'sniff' and I think it's the same for you. I like Isabella. It's a good name, though I really wouldn't mind Lana either just in case you have any arguments."

"Bella, what -?"

"Bye mum."

Before Sarah was given a chance to do anything Bella moved fast and shoved her hard. The ledge knocked her legs out from under her and then she fell. Sarah fell...

* * *

"Open your eyes cause another day is dawning.

Children of the moon can you hear them calling.

Stars open up and the angles start falling.

Listen to the people can you hear them hollering.

Dance with it all till the sun goes down."

Toby was harshly woken from his sleep by the loud singing voices; this was promptly followed by fierce drumming. He sat up heart hammering in his chest, and then regretted moving. Groaning Toby lent forward feeling the horrid crick in his shoulder and neck. Ugh, and he had Ludo's fur in his teeth.

Gross!

Well at least the giant hadn't squashed him. Untangling himself from Ludo who's also sat up Toby leant over and spat out the fur. Not nice.

"Ha Ha! Acorn!"

Blinking in the early morning light Toby finally registered his odd surrounding here on the island, which the dead girls had formed. It was Hoggle who had called out and the dwarf had raced to the edge of the island. Sir Didymus had followed him and Ludo was now also getting up.

They were waving and all started calling cheerfully out across the water. Toby glanced at Yuki in confusion.

"Who are they calling too?" He asked as he scanned the horizon. Yuki shrugged but they could both definitely hear the voices singing loudly in the early morning along with drums being beaten. David came to join the two of them and together they tried to follow the eyes of the mythical creatures out across the water.

"Hurry up ya lot! We're over 'ere!"

Toby moved to stand beside Hoggle eyes peeled when finally he caught sight of the singers.

There were around 12 of them, suddenly appearing from the trees and moving out on top of the water. Toby blinked in surprised as they glided over the surface but he'd seen far too much over the past day for anything to shock him now.

The group created a strange picture reminding the small boy of watching a carnival on TV. Though there weren't any humans present in this carnival but animals, badgers, toads, foxes, deer and even a chicken pecking at a drum around its neck.

Leading this process at the head was a brilliantly red coloured squirrel. All the animals were carrying instruments of some sort and as they weaved their pattern out over the lake the leading squirrel spotted them.

Abruptly he halted his flute playing and quite quickly all company stopped.

Startled all the animals eyes were upon them. Then they all charged forward, calling out warm greetings as they came.

"You know them?" Toby attempted to ask Hoggle but before he could reply the animals had reached them and they all began to eagerly embrace one another. David appearing at Yuki's and Toby's shoulder roughly pulled them out of the way of the stampede. It was a tangle of greetings until one fox untangling himself from Ludo made to approach the three humans. Edging forward he gave a sniff and then narrowed his eyes curiously for a moment.

The whole company had now focused their attention upon the interaction and the small squirrel who Toby guessed was their leader stepped forward beside his friend.

"Simon?" he questioned as the other animals began to edge forward curiously. David's arms were spread wide protecting Toby and Yuki. Toby then felt another wave of guilt for his thoughts and actions last night; he'd been unfair to David.

Hoggle broke forward at this point moving to stand between them and the fox.

"Wha' do ya think you're doin'? You're frightening them."

The fox sat back on his hind legs clearly offended, "I was merely checking that my eyes have not deceived me and that there are human beings."

"My fine fox of course they are human. Thou are making a most absurd suggestion otherwise," Sir Didymus added reasonably.

"Humans really?" The chicken chuckled moving her head to gaze at the humans. The other animals then all began to speak as well. Toby could barely keep up with what they were saying but they all did seem rather surprised to have come across them.

It was the small squirrel who finally silenced the racket with a sharp blast from his flute. The animals all quietened down then.

"Friends we are being most rude. We have not even introduced ourselves, have you all taken leave of your senses?"

"I most agree with Acorn. Humans are not such a rare species especially here above ground." Sir Didymus injected and before anyone could comment he continued, "This is New York city after all. The land of many human beings, surely thine company the most favoured Morning and Night parade have come across many on thine travels. Is it not expected? Is it not definite? Why it would be almost unsightly for any other event to occur. I am over come with the honest and most – um most –"

Hoggle took a hold of his arm, "Righ' that is enough from ya."

"Um indeed I seem to have quite left my subject behind me."

The squirrel, Acorn Toby thought his name was, chuckled warmly at Sir Didymus.

"Sir Didymus it is good to see you are still yourself. Now humans the first we have met upon entering this place –"

"New York city," the chicken injected.

"Thank you Gloria. We are the morning and night parade."

The troupe of animals then gave an elegant bow towards them. Davids' arms which had been restricting the two of them finally dropped. Toby moved forward curiously.

"Hi I'm Toby Williams; this is Yuki Yu and David Meine."

"Then it is good to meet you."

Acorn said and this was followed by the words pleasure, hello and several other forms of greeting from the other animals. Once the greetings were over Hoggle invited the group to stay with them awhile before moving on. Toby glad to meet some Labyrinth creatures that weren't intending them any harm quickly sat himself down near Acorn and began to ask about the morning and night parade.

The squirrel was more than willing to accommodate him. They were a group of talented musicians. The original five that had begun many years ago were all good friends who had taken it upon themselves to go travelling playing music and telling stories. The animals currently sitting with the young boy were merely the latest generation.

"You have a healthy interest Toby," Acorn commented after a moment.

"Healthy appetite as well," Hoggle muttered as the animals around him chuckled. Toby looked up intending to glare at the dwarf only to pause upon seeing the warm smile. Toby hadn't really seen anything like that before upon his face and he received a sudden flush of warmth at the sight. He grinned back.

"My good fellow I must interrupt before the subject is changed but why is it that you have not ventured across any humans. Surely there art many – though not particular animated – here among this metal world."

"Well, that's the odd thing you see knight," the fox began, "We have ventured across no one."

Toby remembered the scattered bodies of people before in the city. A horrid tightening began to work its way through his insides. They were gone.

Yuki's face had turned very pale no doubt she was thinking of her family.

"What do you mean?" She sat next to the chicken but her question was aimed at the fox who had spoken. However it was Acorn who answered her as though he could sense the fear and panic beginning to mount. The rest of the group were also affected.

"Simon is correct. We have met no humans at all. Infact there is another question I must ask on behalf of my troupe. How are we here in New York city?"

"King. You not know?" Ludo's great voice spoke as he gazed quizzically at the squirrel.

"The Goblin King? What -?"

"That's impossible?"

"He's torn the fabric of the world apart!?"

"Gloria what are you talking about?"

"Well it has been done before so it must be possible -"

"RIGHT! That's enough," David shouted finally silencing the animals as their voices began to rise to higher levels. Toby had to admit he was pretty good at taking charge.

"Alright, now that everyone is calm. Your King, the Goblin man has invaded New York City. He's fed everyone fruit -"

"Peaches," Toby injected.

"Thank you peaches. So that he can steal everyone who's eaten them and take them back to your home. Wherever it is that you come from. And we, the six of us, are the only one who can stop him."

The animals all gazed at one another and then Gloria the chicken practically exploded, "But that's so strange! Why tear the fabric of everything apart for a few humans?"

"Gloria calm down. What are you on about?" It was one of the badgers who asked the question. Truth be told Toby thought all the badgers looked rather grumpy and tired, though they were meant to be nocturnal so that probably explained it.

"Gloria is something of an expert on magical matters. She descended from a long line of chicken mages," Acorn quickly informed the humans.

Toby bit his lip very hard as an image of a chicken wearing a witches hat came to mind. Don't laugh, don't laugh he thought seriously.

"Ok," David said plainly, "Strange or not Gloria. That's why you're here. The Goblin King is here to take people away. Everyone here in the city, there was a reason, Toby what was the reason you came up with?"

Toby blinked for a moment. They'd been on the boat and Jareth the Goblin King had told him he was doing well. He'd said something about people not wishing away children.

"The Goblin King take's kids right. But people don't believe in goblins, talking animals and that sort of thing anymore. So he's here, taking people."

The expressions on the animals' faces were a mix between disbelief and pity. Toby fell silent and gazed at David, Hoggle suddenly snapped out the phrase, "The ruddy garden! The blasted garden!"

Yuki was the one to break the silence, "It sounds stupid now. Doesn't it?"

"But that's what the Goblin King does, surely?" David snapped looking at Gloria for an explanation. Her feathers bristled.

"Well, that was uncalled for! His majesty runs the affairs of state with the Labyrinth, like any good leader. He doesn't simply ripe apart holes in the universe when it suits him because he's decided that there aren't enough people in his Kingdom! Cluck!"

Gloria was really angry it seemed and she suddenly descended into a fit of clucking as the animals rushed to calm her.

"Now look what you've done!"

"Calm yourself Gloria."

While she was calming herself David turned to look at Acorn, "What does she mean hole in the universe, reality?"

"I am no expert my good fellow. What I do know however is that in order to pass from one world to the next you must obviously make a hole. Open reality and come through. If it is just his majesty then the hole would be very small. He can then close it up afterwards, at least I think so. However when you consider that he has brought all of his subjects with him –"

"It is a much bigger tear," Toby said quietly. Acorn nodded.

By this time Gloria had regained her senses and centred herself more thoroughly.

"But why? If not want people why is he or any of you here?" Yuki snapped throwing up her hands in despair.

"I am also curious as to quite why we our parade have only learnt of anything when the shifting came upon us," One of the badgers commented.

Simon the fox rolled his eyes and began swishing his tails, "Well isn't that obvious? We are one of the main sources of news in the Labyrinth. You can rely on us to tell the truth from rumours. It seems that his majesty didn't wish for any of the other sovereigns to learn of his plans."

"Ah, now the question is why. The young lady has put it to us, why?"

One of the small toads that had till this moment been silent, along with the deer, spoke up, "because of the darkness."

Silence reined for a moment and Toby looked over to his friend Sir Didymus who hadn't offered anything to the conversation. The old fox was sitting silently swishing his cane about in his hand smiling. He however stopped abruptly upon realising he was being watched. He gave Toby a warm smile and the young wondered if he knew something. Hoggle, David and Yuki all together asked the question, "What darkness?"

"You have not heard?" Gloria injected.

"Of course Hoggle has not heard this is the first time we've seen him in years. The darkness my good dwarf. It is very queer; recently something has been occurring underground." Acorn began and after silencing the sudden upheaval of the other animals he continued, "There have been rumours and now I will tell you they are true. Places have been vanishing. Cities that once existed are simply becoming devoid of life. Buildings are crumbling until finally there is nothing but blackness. Like the sun has decided to retreat and will no longer touch such places."

Toby pulled his arms up around his knees, remembering yesterday when he had first met the dead girls and learnt that he might not survive this. It must be awful, he thought, to vanish like that. To just stop existing as something made everything around you leave. The fish girls then jumped back into his mind; he would check for them later.

The small toad had taken up for the animals as they mutter about terrible times, "I think, and I am quite good at this by the way, I think that the Goblin King isn't here for people at all. I bet he's here because of the darkness. That's why he's brought everyone else with him and that's why all the humans have been knocked out!"

The toad was beginning to get excited his voice becoming breathless he looked about ready to start bouncing up and down, "He's getting rid of the humans in this area so that we can live here. He's taken over New York City so that we can all remain here instead!"

***

Sarah gasped her lungs suddenly unable to take in air. Her legs turned to jelly and she fell to the floor barely a second later. Bracing herself she leant forward onto her hands trying desperately to calm her ragging heart. God, I'm alive she thought. Her body wavering unsteadily on the floor, her evening gown splayed out around her. There was a bitter morning chill in the air that swept through across her bare shoulders and down her back. Another gasp or two brought back her thoughts, her memories and a blinding white rage towards an egotistical Goblin King.

Her head snapped up and glancing around she observed the guests she remembered dancing effortlessly and gracefully around her. All of them coated in glitter.

Glancing at her skin Sarah observed that she too had reached the same fate. Glitter.

Staring in bemusement Sarah wondered just what the hell he was playing at.

For that matter where - ?

Hands were on her arms, the soft leather sliding across her skin raising goose bumps as she was pulled to her feet. She could feel him behind her, steadying her and the she felt his warm breath against her ear.

The next shudder she couldn't blame on the cold.

"You'll recover in a moment the effects tend to wear off very quickly, especially where you are concerned."

His voice…

Sarah regained her senses and twisted in his grip tying to free herself.

"Let me go," she snapped.

Instead his grip only changed, both hands seizing her wrists and spinning her around to face him. He effectively held both her hands behind her back with her pressed against him.

As she was so close to him, Sarah was given the chance to truly examine his face. The old man illusion was long gone and the beautiful face she remembered was there: the gleaming alabaster skin, the miss-matched eyes, flawless, youthful and handsome.

Jareth, the Goblin King.

"How long have I been asleep?"

The words came out far more reasonably than she would have liked. The Goblin King smiled, his eyes gleaming.

"32 hours and 14 minutes. Far longer than last time, I would have thought you'd get more difficult to capture with age but it seems I was mistake."

"Jerk," Sarah hissed. She had given up struggling but she definitely wasn't excepting his grip.

"Sore loser."

"What are you doing here Goblin King?"

"So formal Sarah hasn't our relationship long passed all those barriers? Darling girl it's purely down to you that I'm even here."

The anger flaring inside her stomach began to melt away as dawning realisation began. That day in the coffee shop, damn it this was her fault. Though how the hell he managed to drag most the Labyrinth through with him was a complete mystery.

"How the hell are you still here? And with all your wretched goblins, the fruit, what's the point to all this?"

Her senses now fully regained Jareth's let go and she was left to stand on her own.

"I'm disappointed Sarah your brother was so much better at this. Toby has grown so very well."

"You stay away from my brother. I should have known never to trust any of your promises."

"I promised to not involve him unless he chose otherwise and he chose to play the hero."

The morning was cold and Sarah crossed her arms as the chill picked up, her hair thrown across her face by the wind.

He'd just wanted her out of the way. Why did that thought hurt?

Sarah didn't dwell on it she knew the answer anyway. Instead she turned her bright green eyes into a glare and fixed it upon Jareth.

"So Toby's playing whatever twisted game you've invented. What's the price? What's the challenge?"

Tilting his head to the side ever so slightly Jareth regarded her with a smug pitying sort of look.

"Do you honestly expect me to answer your questions Sarah?"

He moved closer to her, so close that she had to lean her head back to keep her eyes on his. He was still taller than her damn it.

"In this game of my design Sarah you are the bystander. This ship is your home for the next six days. Toby and your merry band of friends are currently traipsing through my Manhattan to try and beat me. That is all you need to know."

"Then you Goblin King are a fool to think I'm just going to sit by and do nothing."

He was so close now and when he laughed at her for a few seconds she was distracted by the feel of his breath against her skin. It was infuriating he breathed and she was aroused. Her nails dug into the skin on her arms.

"By all means feel free to test the limits. There is something so very enjoyable about having you powerless against me but still struggling."

He reached out and brushed several locks of hair behind her ear. The contact of his gloves against her skin made her jump. Sarah leapt back away from him.

"Your arrogance is going to cost you plenty of games."

"It cost me you didn't it?"

Sarah felt her chest constrict fiercely, she didn't want to do this. She didn't want to talk about the labyrinth or her friends and especially not him. Well certainly no her and him. He'd already tired to distract her like that before.

Their eyes met again over the distant between them.

"That game is long over."

Sarah made sure she wrung any bitterness any longing from her voice as she spoke the words.

"What if it was never a game?"

"Don't toy with me it is not going to work. Toby will beat you're game and I am not going to let you win."

Smiling the Goblin King shook his head.

"So convinced, so desperate to leave things as they are upon your first glance; I shall not shatter your little illusion."

"The illusions are all you're doing Goblin King."

Then Sarah turned fleeing the dance floor and Jareth let her go.

* * *

I will say now that I blame the films the Chronicles of Narnia and the book the Wind in the Willows for this chapter.

I had to have a talking chicken in one of these chapters. I don't why but it's just really amusing, Gloria the chicken magician. And one other thing, did you know that my third chapter was my longest chapter? It covered 11 and half pages. This chapter manages 8 and a bit.

And I don't own the few lines I borrowed from a song that I don't remember the name of, I just thought the words were right for the morning and night parade.

Chapter 12 will be up soon!

Anyways please read and review.


End file.
